Dakishimete
by Tixxana
Summary: SLASH When Kei and Sho finally confess their love for one another, can they keep it secret from their enemies? Will their business get in the way of their romance? Will their total commitment to each other tear them apart? KeixSho NOW RATED R
1. Chapter One: Confessions

Whoo. Welcome to my First Lemon ever!! It's probably suck-tastic, but I don't care, as long as you read it!! Muhahahaha. It may not turn out to be too lemony…probably just slashy…

* * *

_**NOW REDONE AND EDITED!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Confessions**

The three words formed silently on Sho's lips and in his mind; 'I love you'. But they always caught in his throat, obstructing his voice box. Every day Sho pushed himself to say it. Every day it failed miserably. How can he be so stupid as to think Kei would stand there and wait for the words to form from Sho's lips? Kei was an impatient person and barely had time to listen to Sho at all. Besides, he would probably run out on him if Sho ever confessed his love for the vampire.

In the cramped room, Sho opened the window to let some fresh air in to ease his distraught mind. His cerulean eyes were wide open, reflecting the moonlight. His long, braided, highlighted hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He threw his white trench coat (which needed considerable washing) onto the bed, revealing a skin tight black tank top and tight black leather pants that seemed to be painted on. Sighing, he rested his arm on the windowsill, resting his head atop his arm. Sho's gaze passed over the ever-busy streets of Mallepa, the crowds made up mostly of whores and drunks leaving bars.

He watched Kei come around the side of the building. How could he not know it was Kei? The vampire's blonde hair sleeked back stood out since it reflected the moonlight, brown eyes darting back and forth from wall-to-wall. Of course, his usual skin tight red tank top, which stated 'Safe Sex Forever', and black leather pants that matched Sho's stood out in the moonlight. Kei looked up automatically and smiled, revealing his sharp canines that marked him as a monster to everyone…everyone but Sho.

"Hey Sho." Kei called up at him. Sho smiled and waved slightly in return. _Just like every other night._ As Kei turned the corner, coming around the back, Sho cursed under his breath. Should he tell Kei tonight or should he just forget it all? But how could he forget?! He lived with the person he loved more than anything in the world and spent most of the day talking with him casually…or as casual as he could get while talking with Kei…

Every night for the past few months, Sho had done this ritual of cursing himself for not telling the truth, not being open to Kei, never saying anything in reply to Kei's 'Hey Sho' because his voice was caught in his throat. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sho drifted into deep thought, leaning upon the windowsill. He didn't even notice nor realize when Kei walked into his room to say 'hi' like he did every night.

"Hi Sho," Kei softly called into the room. Sho didn't respond. Kei knew something was wrong this time. How did he know? Because this time, Sho didn't respond at all, he hadn't even flinched. Normally, he would have grunted or at least moved, but Sho just stayed still. "Sho?" Kei said fearfully, wondering what was wrong with Sho. He wouldn't let anything happen to Sho. He cared for him deeply. Hell, he _loved_ Sho. Sho was his reason for living on, he gave him comfort in knowing that he could live happy, knowing that he had someone that gave him a reason to live, but Sho had no idea about the feelings Kei had. He didn't want to tell Sho because he didn't know exactly what Sho would do if he ever told him. He knew it was possible that Sho might run out…he'd think he was crazy…but that was all he could come up with. That dazzling smile that made girls stop dead in their tracks……No. Kei couldn't think about it…

Coming closer to Sho, he could see that he was breathing, which was, in fact, movement. Kei sighed, relieved that nothing had happened. Smiling mischievously, to play as a prank, Kei paused and seductively said, "Sho…" Again, nothing. Slowly, Kei reached out his arms, slowly draping them over Sho's shoulders, stretching as high up as he could, since he was much shorter than Sho. He nuzzled his nose into the back of Sho's neck, but Sho still didn't pay any attention. He grinned, happy that the next part of his prank could take place, the part he would enjoy.

Slowly, he edged his head around the side of Sho's face, sliding around to the front of Sho, who was still staring out the window, trying to ignore the fact that he was enjoying Kei hanging off of him. He wanted to see where Kei was going with it. Swiftly, Kei leaned upward, staring into Sho's eyes, which had shifted to look into Kei's. Making his move quick, Kei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sho's, kissing the man. Sho jumped slightly at the shock of what Kei was doing at that very moment. Kei then gently placed his hand on the back of Sho's head, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Sho, not realizing that Kei was watching him intently, closed his eyes slowly, realizing how much he had longed for this moment, although he knew Kei was just joking…but it was still bliss for him…

Kei made a mental list of reasons why Sho would have closed his eyes, but the obvious one was the last one on the list. Slowly, he pried his lips away from Sho's, staring intently at Sho. "_Dakishimete._" Sho mumbled, barely audible. He hoped that Kei hadn't realized that he hadn't tried to push him away during the kiss…

"What?" Kei said, grinning at the taller man. He looked up at Sho, his brown eyes searching the younger, _much_ younger, man's face, his arms still wrapped around Sho.

"Nothing." Sho replied, glancing down at Kei. He smiled. Acting like he had just realized what Kei did, he playfully glared at the vampire and said, "What _did _you just do to me, Kei?"

"Oh, nothing…Just a little prank on a non-responsive man." Kei said, letting go of Sho, but staying in front of the man, still smiling.

"Next time, it may be more efficient to just tap me on the shoulder." Sho replied, tilting his head up at the ceiling, concealing his blushing cheeks. Yes, he _had _enjoyed the kiss, but he didn't want Kei to see him enjoying it. He had _dreamed_ of a moment like that with Kei, which was extremely embarrassing when it actually happened and he didn't know about Sho's feelings. He began to wonder if Kei had feelings for him…after all, he _had_ just kissed Sho.

Tears began to form as a war emerged in Sho's mind. _TELL HIM NOW! DON'T TELL HIM!_ _YES! NO! He must feel the same way as you do if he just kissed you!! Yeah, right. He said it was a prank!! _A sudden burst away from Kei and onto his bed startled the vampire and frightened him to death. Was something wrong with Sho? Had he taken his prank too far? Even though he had enjoyed it, had Sho? He was worried that Sho would take it literally and run away…although, he did kind of want Sho to take it literally……

Slowly, Kei etched his way forward towards Sho's slumped over figure. "Sho?" Kei said cautiously. He knew how dangerous Sho could be when he was emotionally hurt or having a temper tantrum. "Sho—is there something that's bothering you?" Kei kneeled down next to Sho. He leaned slightly sideways to look at Sho's face, which was concealed in shadow. As he asked if there was something bothering him, he saw Sho's cerulean eyes flicker towards Kei. All of a sudden, Kei knew.

He suddenly knew why all of those nights Sho had been so distant, why Sho was always waiting for him at the window, why Sho had cared for him all those years, why Sho was always so distant in their casual conversations…

"Sho…" Kei said soothingly. He reached out his hand and touched Sho's cheek, wiping away a tear like he had done just a few months ago when he had snapped at Sho for always being around. He put his hand underneath Sho's chin and lifted his head so he was looking at Kei. "Sho, is there something you want to tell me?"

Glancing at Kei, Sho realized that the vampire cared deeply for him. So much, that Sho knew he would never run away no matter what he said, even if it hurt him deeply. He could see worry in the brown eyes of the man he loved more than anything in the world. "Kei, I—I—" Sho began. "No, it's—it's stupid…I really—I really don't—don't want to…to bring it up…"

"Nonsense," Kei said, going to sit next to Sho on the bed. "I saw your eyes flicker towards me when I asked if something's wrong, and there's something wrong. Tell me, and I can help, Sho." He smiled warmly. "I won't run away or leave or anything…you can tell me. I can handle it."

_NOW!_ Sho's mind screamed at him. "I—well, I guess…Kei, I—I…" He glanced at Kei quickly. Sho noticed that the vampire's lips were, again, dangerously close to his own… "I love you." He blurted out. The vampire's eyes widened in shock and relief, warmth spreading through his body, warmth that he had never felt before………

* * *

**Translations:**_Dakishimete_- Hold me 

Heh. I guess it's alright. Review please. It's short.

* * *

**NEW NOTE: **I have to edit the second chapter as well, so read that one too. It should already be edited. And I find the kissing part very, very great!! If you need a smut muse, drink ice cold Mountain Dew Pitch Black, it works!!!!! Happy New Year Everyone!! May it be Gakuhai filled!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Dangerous? Nyaaah!

Chapter Two!!! Like I said this morning in Composition: Nothing like being in first hour, writing a lemon, and the entire class is talking about: "What is Love?" and "What are the different types of Love?" xDDDDDDD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dangerous? Nyaaah!!**

As Kei's eyes widened in shock and relief, his senses filled with loving warmth and compassion for Sho. Slowly, he smiled and ran his hand down Sho's back comfortingly like he always had done when Sho was smaller. How could he have been so blind? Sho's silence all of those awkward nights; Sho always waiting for him to return from something, unless, of course, Sho went with him.

Kei looked at Sho. His eyes were closed tight, tears forming in the corners of his almond-shaped eyes. As Kei watched Sho, Sho slowly let his head drop.

"I understand if you think I'm crazy," Sho said sadly, adding a small, crazed laugh. Kei searched the man's face, watching as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. At that moment, Kei realized that, although they were acting ambiguous, they both loved each other more than anything else…

"I mean," Sho continued on with his awkward rant, trying to keep his voice steady. "I probably do sound crazy to you, but—" Kei put a hand over Sho's mouth, making the young man stop his chattering, look up and stare directly into Kei's brown eyes. Tears still trickling down Sho's face now fell upon Kei's hand.

As quickly as he could, Kei collided his mouth into Sho's, knocking them back onto the bed, pinning down Sho's arms. As Kei's tongue explored Sho's mouth, he realized that Sho, _his_ Sho, loved him as well and nothing could pry them away from each other…unless they had to breathe, of course.

As Kei pushed himself off of Sho for breath, Sho sat up, pushing Kei off of him. Kei could tell he was stunned. "That wasn't just sympathy, was it?" Sho asked, panting for breath, smiling slightly. "Or was it another prank?"

"No, Sho," Kei replied, leaning forward, drawing himself closer and closer to Kei, putting his arms around Sho's neck. "I love you, too. The moment you found me, I knew I had a reason to live. I mean, after spending ten years with you and your friends…I—I fell in love with you." Sho smiled. He wrapped his own arms lovingly around Kei. All of his worries and fears melted away as he leaned forward to begin another passionate kiss. They smiled at each other before Sho dove for Kei's neck, licking any part he could reach. He explored Kei's neck until Kei pushed his mouth into Sho's. As their tongues met and fought, a call went through the house.

"Hellllloooo? Kei? Sho?" the voice called. Coughing and letting go of each other, Kei mouthed 'Toshi'. Sho ran out of the room, angry that Toshi had broken up the mood of the moment.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST KNOCK NEXT TIME!!!" Sho yelled down the hall, walking briskly towards the kitchen. He left Kei sitting on the bed, panting for breath. He wished he could have stopped the world and melted with Sho. As he heard their angry voices approaching, Kei jumped off the bed, running to the window so it looked like he was closing it. As they entered, Kei quickly turned around.

"I brought pizzas!" Toshi said, walking forward and hold out a box for Kei to examine. He lifted up the lid.

"Drugged." He said simply, slamming the top down.

"Oops. Wrong ones." Toshi said. "The other ones are in the kitchen, I'll go get them."

"Good. You do that." Sho said, eyeing Toshi as he strode out of the room. As he heard pizza lids slam and open, he walked over to Kei.

"Nice cover," he whispered, beginning to kiss Kei's neck.

"I bet he purposely drugged those, though," Kei mumbled, closing his eyes and letting Sho continue.

"Maybe," Sho said, uninterested. He continued to kiss Kei's neck until he heard Toshi's voice.

"Shit! I drugged them all!" Toshi yelled from the kitchen.

"ORDER OUT!" Kei commanded, eager for Toshi to leave.

"Why don't you?!" Toshi yelled back. "This is _your_ house!"

"But you're the one whose hungry, not us!" Kei called back.

"Actually, I _am_ hungry, but not for food," Sho whispered to Kei seductively. Kei flashed him a mysterious smile, revealing his pointed canines.

"Fine, I'll just go home and eat then!" Toshi said to them from the hallway.

"Fine."

"Bye." They both said, staring at each other, their eyes full of lust. As they heard the door slam shut, Sho lunged for Kei's neck again, but Kei grabbed his head.

"Make sure he's at least gone!" Kei hissed. "Knowing Toshi, he's probably snooping around for money or something!"

As Sho entered the kitchen, the door opened again and Toshi's head popped in the house. "You do know we have a job tonight." He said as Kei appeared in the hallway.

"And so you tell us at the last minute?!" Sho said angrily. All he wanted was some peace and quiet this evening…and some "alone time" with Kei.

"Sorry if you didn't hear your brother correctly yesterday!" he replied, slamming the door shut in anger. Kei ran over and locked the door.

"Damn that Toshi!" Sho said, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"I know what you're eager for, but we do have jobs," Kei said, wrapping an arm around Sho. He leaned into Kei's embrace as he began to talk.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Sho asked, glancing at Kei.

"Nyah." Kei replied. "Not really, no. In fact," he looked down at Sho, which he normally couldn't, because of their heights, "the fact that it may be dangerous makes it all the more tempting to do, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," Sho said, eager for more. Just being in Kei's embrace gave him shivers up and down his spine. Kei tightened his warming grip on Sho so he could stare into those penetrating cerulean eyes he knew and loved.

"We do have a job to do," Kei said softly to Sho. He nodded in response. Kei let go of Sho, who ran to his room, angry at the whole world, not including Kei.

Throwing on his white trench coat in disgust and rage, Sho ran back out to the kitchen, grabbing his guns and gun holsters and whatever else he needed. Kei was waiting for him, trying his best not to laugh at Sho.

"We're not going to war, you know," Kei said through a bit of laughter.

"_You_ have supernatural powers," Sho shot back, still angry at Toshi's stupidity. "_I_, however, don't. And I need to be prepared for the worst!"

Kei walked slowly over to Sho. "You do remember I've trained you well," Kei said to him, wrapping his arms around Sho's abdomen as Sho was still adjusting his gun holsters. His head shot up to look at Kei, who was softly smiling. "Don't you remember all those days, rainy days, we'd sit across from each other and I'd throw cigarettes to you."

"Pocky, too." Sho added.

"Whatever," Kei replied, continuing. He kissed Sho on the forehead. "You do remember…" he taunted.

"Yes, I do," replied Sho, wrapping his one free arm around Kei's shoulders. Kei's firm grip pushed their bodies towards each other, making Sho jump slightly. Kei glanced over Sho's shoulder and his smile faded. Sho knew that someone was there, and he began to panic. Kei had it covered, though.

"Now, what would you do if your enemy had you in a grip like this?" Kei asked Sho, hoping he would catch on. Kei quickly moved his arms up and around Sho's shoulders and firmly grasped him by the back of the head. Kei pulled on his hair, making Sho wince in pain.

"I would…" Sho thought for a moment, his panic subsiding for now. He quickly grabbed his unloaded gun with his other hand and jabbed it into Kei's gut. He pulled the trigger, but it only made a _click_ since it wasn't loaded.

"You guys are really, really strange," Toshi said, still sounding a bit suspicious. He had returned to make sure that they were going to show up on time for the job.

"You're one to talk," Sho retorted, pushing himself hesitantly away from Kei's rough grasp and warm body. Kei let his hands fall back to his sides, his anger at Toshi beginning to rise. "And how did you get in anyway?" Sho asked him.

"You need a new lock." Toshi said, gesturing towards the forced open door.

"YOU BROKE IT?!" Sho cried, striding forward menacingly, his trench coat flying out behind him, revealing his many guns. His unloaded one was still in his hand.

"Sho." Kei said warningly. Sho stopped abruptly, almost to Toshi. "Come on, Sho, we've gotta go."

"So soon?" Toshi said, worried. "I haven't even delivered the Happy Pizzas to them yet!"

"We have things to do before we go robbing drugged men," Kei shot at Toshi. His childishness was getting to be quite annoying, since he longed to be alone with Sho…for more reasons that one. "Like getting a new lock." He pushed Sho past Toshi and out the door.

As they rounded to corner, out of earshot, Sho sighed a sigh of relief. "Why can't he leave us alone?!" Kei fumed as he urged Sho to walk faster. "I mean, we never get a moment of peace anymore!"

"I know!!" Sho moaned. He longed to be back in his bedroom with Kei, but he knew it wasn't possible until their job was done. 'We might as well go get the lock." He said, sighing.

"Might as well," Kei replied, placing an arm around Sho's shoulder. "I mean, we can't go back until we get a decent lock so _no one will disturb us_." Kei added, smiling at Sho, leaning forward slowly. Sho grinned, leaning forward as well. Their lips met briefly……

They were then off to the store to buy a new lock…or maybe several………

* * *

Yes, stopping the world and melting is from the song that the Modern English does. 'I'll Stop The World And Melt With You' I think is the title. Heh. Inspiration to put that in struck me in Biology…no wait, during liturgy. xD

More to be coming soon, since I write in my notebook in Composition, since I LEARNED ALL OF THIS LAST YEAR!!!! /fume Just wait for more to come. Be patient.. I'm not at home at all this weekend…

* * *

**NOTE: **This chapter is now edited. Be happy. I changed it so it's much, much cuter!! Hope you like! If you can't review about Ch. 1 or 2 because you already reviewed, try another chapter…or one of my other fanfics…HAPPY NEW YEAR!! MAY IT BE GACKT-FILLED!! OR HYDE-FILLED!! OR BOTH!! Because it always comes down to Gakuhai!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Mission Possible?

**Notes:**

**Kagen: **Thanks, but No, I can't make Toshi go away, he's supposed to be annoying...and I feel bad when he dies in the movie...but that's also when Kei runs away and Sho, covering up their affair, married Yi-Che...and...I'll just stop for now...

**Yaoikitty: **_(throws Pocky to you) _Heh. I love Vanilla too. And Kei and Sho just go together like Gackt and Hyde...I mean...Peanut butter and Jelly...

Thanks to all who reviewed or not...You're comments are greatly appreciated.

**NOTE: **NOW EDITED

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mission...Possible?**

Buying several locks proved to be much harder than Kei and Sho expected. They ran into some people Toshi had drugged just a few days before, and they suddenly remembered who Kei and Sho were. They had to hide in the back alleyway for fifteen minutes, trying not to move or make a sound. This proved hard for Sho, since he had too much energy and longed for movement. After the men had finally left, Kei quickly went inside and bought a few locks.

"Sheesh, I really hope we don't need seven locks, Kei!" Sho exclaimed, looking at the contents of the paper bag. Kei shrugged.

_**I saw a nostalgic dream  
At that time we became close  
Everyone understood the overflowing loneliness**_

"You never know." He smiled gently and glanced down at Sho's wrist, trying to catch the time. "Oh crap, we're late!" Kei said, grabbing the tender wrist firmly and dragging him down some back alleys.

"How late?" Sho asked, wincing in pain. He had been slashed on that wrist the night before.

"Probably not as much as I think, knowing Toshi," Kei said, letting go of Sho's wrist, realizing how much pain Sho was in. "Sorry." He said apologetically. Sho rubbed his wrist gingerly.

"It's fine," he replied. "And what do you mean by 'knowing Toshi'?"

"He never gets all of them to eat it on time anyway," Kei said, grabbing Sho's other wrist. "Come on!"

Several more blocks of dragging Sho, and they made it. "Only fifteen minutes late, too!" Sho said, glancing at his watch. Grinning, he pulled out a gun, stepping into the open doorway. All around the main entrance were slumped over on the ground. Sho waved his hand in front of one of their faces. Nothing.

_**If I ever hurt you until you want to cry  
At that time, I'll sing for you until your tears dry up**_

"Definitely drugged." Sho called to Kei, who was walking into the entrance.

"And no sign of Toshi either!" Kei said. As soon as he had said this, gunshots pierced the thick air.

"Oh no," Sho breathed. "You spoke too soon!"

"Of course. I'm sure Toshi's fate required me to say something about him," Kei said, planting a kiss on Sho's lips. "We might as well go save him."

"Although he did break us apart today..." Sho said, returning the soft kiss. Kei nodded in response, reaching around Sho's back for a gun in his left gun holster. "You didn't bring your own?"

"Nope." Kei replied, twirling the gun in his fingers. "Never do." Sho glanced at Kei before he bolted for the steps. He had a good guess where it was coming from, too.

"Yeah, like you know," Kei replied, grabbing the tail of his trench coat and jumping quickly in front of him, running up a bunch of flights of stairs and knocking down a locked door. He immediately began shooting and dodging bullets as he waited for Sho to catch up.

"You're missing the fun!" Kei replied, dodging another bullet as he covered Sho, who was gasping for breath.

"Never—do—that—again!" Sho gasped, clutching his chest. "I—think—we—climbed..."

"Ten flights of stairs, to be exact," Kei replied, still shooting rapidly. Although the fight hadn't been going on for very long, he had almost knocked out three-quarters of the men.

"I—can't—" Sho was cut off by Toshi running through the rapid-fire.

"Help!" He cried, still running.

_**If it's the dream that you chased  
Don't be afraid of getting hurt**_

"I doing the best damn job I can, Toshi!" Kei replied, grabbing a gun that had just been thrown at his head, which had landed at his feet, since he had shot the guy in mid-throw. Toshi bolted past Kei and Sho.

"They wouldn't eat the pizzas!" Toshi cried, running down the steps. A ringing told Kei that Toshi's phone was ringing. He could hear a faint, "Hello? Happy Pizza!"

As Toshi had run out, Sho had stopped speaking for a moment, still clutching his chest. He began to cough. "Sho?" Kei said worriedly. He glanced at how many men were left. _Two_ he counted. He turned around, shooting blindly. Sho had collapsed to the floor. "SHO!" He screamed, shooting the remaining two men. He dropped the two guns and fell to the floor. "Sho! ANSWER ME!" Kei screamed at Sho's crumpled figure.

He gently grabbed Sho's torso, cradling his head so that he was lying straight, his head resting on Kei's lap. Hot tears began to form in Kei's eyes. Sho's breathing was slowing down too quickly. Kei listened for a heartbeat. _Irregular._ "Oh God Sho!" Kei breathed, bring Sho's head up to his. "Don't leave me! Not now! Not after what we just told each other!" Kei looked down as a tear fell onto Sho's cheek. Sho's eyelids fluttered. "Sho?" Kei whispered, frightened.

_**On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close  
And so  
Stop with that sad looking face**_

Sho opened one eye just a bit. "Kei," he breathed, barely audible. "Kei—I-I—love you—no matter—what." He closed his eye again, leaving Kei alone with the scent of blood in the air. Kei helplessly sat there, clinging onto Sho like a mother who finds their lost child. The man he loved was going to die if he didn't do something.

_**Let me see your smile  
It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile**_

"TOSHI!" Kei screamed. "TOSHI GET BACK HERE NOW!" His voice was teary. A faint 'what!' was barely audible. "I NEED HELP! GET UP HERE NOW TOSHI BEFORE I SUCK ALL OF THE BLOOD OUT OF YOU!"

A few long moments later, Toshi's head appeared. "What the hell are you yelling about?" he fumed.

"It's Sho!" Kei said, exasperated. "Something's wrong! I don't know what! I need an ambulance and now!" Toshi quickly pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello? We have a man at 1300 Mallepa Boulevard and he's about to die, we need an ambulance over here quickly please!" Toshi said into the phone. "Oh, and just ignore all of the guys, they've been working hard and decided that a little naptime was needed." He hung up.

"Nice addition, Toshi," Kei said sarcastically, trying to hide his tears.

"Kei?" Toshi said. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Kei said, his mind churning. "I mean, running up ten flights of stairs, but that wouldn't—"

"Sho can't run up ten flights of stairs!" Toshi said. He began to take off Sho's gun holsters, handing them to Kei. "May look suspicious if he's covered in guns."

_**I can still remember it now  
There's no forever right here  
I kept gazing at the people who vanished with sad eyes**_

"Wh—" Kei didn't understand. "He's always been able to run up stairs!"

"_Before_ he could," Toshi corrected. "But something snapped and he can't run that hard or that long."

"But why wouldn't Sho have stopped to rest?" Kei asked, but he knew the answer as soon as they had left his lips. "_I love you._" Kei remembered Sho telling him just a few hours before...just a few _minutes_ before. He felt utterly guilty for hurting Sho so soon.

"He never misses out on a fight." Toshi replied. He cocked his head sideways, hearing the faint sound of an ambulance. "Close the door so they don't actually see the dead bodies." Kei gently pulled Sho out of the open doorway so Toshi could close it. A bag was in the way, so he moved it to the side. As he closed the door, he looked at the contents. "What's with all the locks, Kei?" Toshi asked, throwing the bag down next to Kei.

"Safe keeping," Kei said offhandedly. He was too distracted with keeping Sho alive. Thundering steps clouded his mind. Two men with a stretcher came up the stairs. They took Sho out of his grasp, and gently placed him on the stretcher as Kei followed them to the ambulance.

"I can't come," Toshi said apologetically. "I've got work to do."

"That's fine." Kei replied as the two men slammed the door shut.

_**There's no one who'd ride a car without brakes  
That's what was whispered**_

* * *

Kei stared at Sho's illuminated bed. The man was lying in a white hospital bed; the window was open, moonlight flooding onto the bed, making Sho look angelic. His head was tilted limply to the side. Kei sat in the chair next to Sho's bed; the beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that kept him clinging to sanity.

He glanced at Sho's watch, which was uncovered by the bed sheets. _5:59_ it read. Kei sighed. The sun would be rising sometime soon. He moved his chair so that it was touching the bed, gently taking Sho's limp hand and holding it within his own.

"Sho," Kei whispered softly. "Sho, I know you can't hear me, but...I just...I feel responsible for putting you in here...I feel horrible. I'm barely staying sane. I can't stand the guilt. I can't stop the guilt from rushing through me." Kei stopped, tears threatening to fall. He laughed gently. "I mean, we just confessed our deepest loves to each other, I didn't think we'd be hurting each other so soon." Kei gently squeeze Sho's hand. Slowly, he lowered his head, hiding his tears.

_**You looked down and tried to be strong; I just drew you close and embraced you tightly**_

Several moments later, he felt a gentle return squeeze...

* * *

Ooooh! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

**NOTE: **I'm slowly working on reediting these. If you wish to leave a review about the chapters, then leave an anonymous one, but please tell me who you are. I can't guess. I'm not telepathic...or something. xD;


	4. Chapter Four: WTF

NOTES:

**YaoiKitty: **Oh yeah...It is Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume...forgot to mention that. My friend has the PV and says it's a mix of Last Song _(sob)_ and something else I can't remember. And, why wouldn't I be a Museling? I mean...yes I am a Museling, but crap takes like six hours to download on my computer. _(kicks it)

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: W.T.F.?**

Kei's head shot up. Sho's eyes were open, staring straight at him. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, giving him a ghostly look. Sho's mouth slowly twitched into a smile.

"Don't do that again," Sho said weakly. Kei smiled in return.

"I won't," he said chokingly. He was so relieved that Sho was all right. Sho made a move to sit up, but Kei stood up and stopped him. If they weren't in a hospital and if Sho wasn't so weak, Kei would have done what Sho had wanted him to do the night before. Instead, Kei slowly lowered his mouth closer and closer to Sho's. A few anticipated moments later, their lips gently touched each other.

_**Like I've even completely forgotten drowning**_

_**"Make me mad..."**_

_**In the sheets, a nail stands on my trigger**_

As the kiss turned passionate, Sho reached up to the back of Kei's head and pushed him into the kiss. Their tongues met each other and for a few blissful moments, they felt as though nothing else mattered. Kei slowly reached out for Sho's long hair. As he tugged on the braids of the younger man, a sudden jerk in the kiss told him that he had tugged too hard. "Sorry," he mumbled into Sho's mouth. A response came that Kei couldn't understand, because it was stifled by their kiss.

As the two lovers pulled away from each other, Kei licked his lips. "We shouldn't chance it anymore... I mean, we're in a hospital," he said.

"You could say you were giving me CPR," Sho suggested.

_**Tracing the blazing moon, this kind of night is an unforgivable crime**_

_**Until you can't even breathe, I won't let you move an inch**_

"Yeah, as you were tugging on my hair!" Kei replied, sitting back down in the chair. "No person that was unconscious would be tugging at a person's head!"

"Well," Sho said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was breathing heavily. "I think—that—" Kei couldn't tell if Sho was having trouble breathing or if he was trying to think of something to say that wasn't perverted. Kei must have looked troubled because Sho stopped and glanced at him. "What's wrong?" he asked the vampire.

"Why—I mean—why—" Kei couldn't find the right words. Sho knew what he was trying to ask.

_**With that hair and that pretty finger, you can unbearably make anyone care**_

_**If I'm looked at by those cloudy eyes**_

_**Then... I can't be patient any longer**_

"Oh..." he replied, his breathing becoming less forceful. "_That._" A pause. "I—I guess..." Kei was impatient, and Sho knew it too. He decided to tell Kei everything. "A few months ago, we were on a mission and it was raining, remember? I caught pneumonia and I was confined to my bedroom for a week. That turned into asthma. It's not serious, though," Sho added quickly, seeing the worried and shocked look on Kei's face, "Unless I run up ten flights of stairs," he added, smiling to lighten the mood.

"Then," Kei put in, "Why didn't you stop to rest?"

Sho's smile wavered a bit. "I thought you knew, Kei-kun."

"Well, Toshi did bring up a good point," Kei said, moving to sit on the side of Sho's bed.

"What? That I never miss a fight?" Sho asked, knowing that that was probably what Toshi said. "Well, that _is _true, but the other part of it has to do with you." Sho put his arms around Kei. Kei quickly supported Sho, since he was still a bit weak. "I love you. I never want to see you get hurt."

"That's what I thought." Kei replied, bringing Sho into another embrace. As Sho hugged Kei back, the vampire could feel--and hear-- the labored breathing of the younger man against his chest. Sho leaned his head into Kei's shoulder, relaxing.

"_Dakishimete,_" Sho whispered.

"I will." Kei replied, slowly tightening his embrace on Sho. "Always."

_**I hold you, and from my lonely travels**_

_**To beyond the skies it's "sayonara"**_

_**Even a weightless relationship is okay**_

_**But still, you're**_

_**Absorbed in someone**_

It seemed as though time had slowed just for them. Sho was silently sobbing into Kei's shoulder; Kei was resting his head on Sho's. Kei wasn't sure, but he guessed that at least thirty minutes had passed. He didn't care, though.

Sho had fallen asleep, because Kei could tell that his breathing had slowed down and wasn't as labored. Slowly, he lowered Sho's body onto the pillows below. He placed his lips upon Sho's softly, as though he were kissing the young man goodnight.

The next thing the vampire knew, pain came like someone had pierced every nerve in his back with a knife. Kei's eyes shot open in shock and pain. He hadn't woken up Sho... then again, he wouldn't have noticed if he had. His eyes clamped shut from the burning; the pain was too much to bear. A few moments later, it cut off suddenly. Kei whipped around to see what had stopped it.

_**With that voice and that hot sigh, you can beautifully make anyone your slave**_

_**If our wet bodies overlap each other**_

_**I can't... be patient any longer**_

Sho stood by the window, angling the blinds so that the sun wasn't shining in anymore. His back was hunched over, his IV stand was slowly rolling up next to him. "Thanks." Kei said, rubbing his back and walking over to Sho.

"No problem," he said groggily. "You woke me up, so—"

"—You're still half-asleep." Kei finished, walking over to Sho. The young man nodded, agreeing with the vampire. Kei, grabbing Sho by the shoulders, pinned him up against the wall. "And, I realized that this is a private room..." he trailed off, too preoccupied with keeping Sho pinned against the wall. Quickly, he pushed his mouth onto Sho's while praying that no one would come in the room in the next few minutes.

_**At the ends of the earth where we met**_

_**I won't let anyone interfere**_

_**Like gravity pulling us towards each other**_

_**Someday I'll be your moon**_

Letting go of Sho's shoulders, Kei realized, was something he shouldn't have done, but he didn't care enough to correct himself. Sho wrapped one arm around Kei's waist, bringing their bodies closer, and the other arm he placed around Kei's head, running his fingers through Kei's hair. Kei decided that he'd rather caress the muscles of Sho's stomach and chest instead of keeping him pinned to the wall. Sho mumbled Kei's name into his lover's mouth.

Moments later, above Sho's quiet groaning, Kei heard a soft tap at the door. "Shit," he muttered, withdrawing his tongue from Sho's mouth. The door opened.

"What are you doing?" A stern, female voice asked. The woman appeared. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She seemed to be around twenty-five years of age.

"He has to go to the bathroom," Kei said quickly, gesturing to Sho, who was trying not to laugh.

_**I hold you, and from my lonely travels**_

_**To beyond the skies it's "sayonara"**_

_**Even a weightless relationship is okay**_

"You're supposed to ring the assistance button on the side of the bed if you want to get up!" she replied, scribbling something on a clipboard. "And there's a bathroom over there," she pointed with her pen towards the other side of the room. "Besides, he has a physical to go to, so you can help him walk there." She quickly exited the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Well, now I have to walk you to your physical..." Kei groaned. Sho still had his arm around Kei's shoulder.

"Don't whine," Sho said, kissing Kei's cheek. "_I'm_ the one that has to survive the physical..."

_**But still, you're**_

_**In the middle of traveling with someone...

* * *

**_

Any label I read, I can turn into something perverted... like, me and Kristal were looking at her juice box and flipped out. Where you put the straw in, it usually says PUT STRAW HERE. Well, this box wanted to be perverted, so instead it reads: STICK IT HERE and there were some other things I can't think of at the moment.

The title stands for What the Fuck...I don't know why it's titled that...it just is...

The lyrics are Papa Lapped a Papa Lopped...by Gackt of course...I'll have to put some HYDE lyrics in here too sometime...

More shall be coming soon. And if you all like Furuba, go read a story I'm editing/co-writing. It's called The Conspiracy and Iny87yasha has it in his penname or something...


	5. Chapter Five: Finally, Some Peace And Qu...

Yeah, I had meant for the nurse to be Mana...but it didn't work out...

I would like all of you to pray for my dad. He's been diagnosed (about seven months ago) with kidney disease and his transplant will be taking place at 5:45 am on Wed. November 10.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Finally, Some Peace**

Sho had to remain in the hospital for another two days after. Kei tried not to hang around the room too much because visitors would pop in and out and the temptations were too much for him to bear. Plus, Sho was in an angst-like mood, being stuck in a hospital.

"I get no sleep at all!" He yelled at Kei the day after his physical. "It really pisses me off!"

Kei also didn't stay because the nurse that had made him go to the physical with Sho was always asking why the blinds had to be closed when Kei was there if it was sunny.

So Kei didn't know when Sho was coming home. Three days after the physical, and two days since he had last seen Sho, Kei lay on their bed, staring blankly at the darkening ceiling. He missed Sho so much. The house was too quiet, there was no TV blaring loudly, or music quietly playing. It was eerily quiet. Kei's mind, although he wanted to focus on Sho, was dead. He couldn't think of anything. Unwanted sleep came upon Kei slowly, until he realized he was dreaming.

_**A silver dream, the sweetly spun sound of the rain  
Who's that standing behind you?  
Once more, close your eyes so we can meet**_

Sho quietly opened the door to the house. _Kei installed the locks..._ he thought, looking at the door and the several locks that were definitely _not_ locked. Setting down his bag of stuff from the hospital on the table, Sho slowly walked towards Kei's room. Opening the door, he realized no one was in there. He made his way into his room, but stopped as he opened the door.

To his surprise, Kei was curled up on his bed, sleeping peacefully, a sad expression on his face. Sho smiled softly at the sight, wanted to take a picture, but though better of it. Slowly closing the door, and locking it..._Wait...I HAVE A LOCK ON MY DOOR?! _Sho thought. Glancing at the lock, he realized it was one of the seven that Kei had bought and installed.

Walking over to his dresser, he stripped off his shirt and pants, putting on a different pair of leather pants. Slowly, Sho walked over to the bed, laying down next to Kei, facing him. He put his arms around the vampire, hearing a soft grunt from Kei. He grabbed one of the sheets and threw it over them, softly kissing Kei goodnight.

_**My burned out heart is bound in chains  
My torn wounds are embraced by the sun  
The light and shadows piercing my body, watching...**_

* * *

Kei woke up, keeping his eyes closed. He felt warm. Opening his eyes, he realized someone had their arms wrapped around him and a sheet was thrown over him. As his sight became less blurred, he realized it was Sho. The man's almond eyes were closed, twitching every few seconds. Glancing around, he noticed that Sho had his arms wrapped around Kei, and Kei had his arms wrapped around Sho's abdomen. Their bodies were close together, so close that Kei could feel the heat radiating off of Sho's body. He also realized Sho had no shirt on, but still had his leather pants on. Smiling at how childish Sho could be, he brought his head down, leaning into Sho's neck...

* * *

Several hours later, probably around eleven in the morning, Kei's mind was jostled awake as he felt the arms wrapped around him move slightly. His eyes flew open. He was staring directly into Sho's cerulean eyes. "Morning." Sho mumbled. Kei looked down at their bodies. He was staring directly down Sho's pants.

"Your fly's open." He replied, smiling. Kei shifted his arms so that Sho wasn't squashing them. His arms were still wrapped around Sho's abdomen. Sho didn't make a move to fix it. Sho shrugged. Kei shook his head, hairs falling in front of his face. "You are so childish sometimes." He said to Sho. Sho smiled, resting his head on Kei's chest.

_**I can't wait until you find your way here  
Don't stop, the rain will tell you when it's over  
Don't cry, until the wishes you've drawn out have been granted**_

"I know," he replied, sighing. Sho slowly kissed Kei's neck, sucking at the skin. Kei shivered. He pushed Sho's lips away from his neck and into his own mouth. Passion struck at the core of their beings. Their tongues were entangled. Kei rolled on top of Sho, moving down to his chest. Sho lifted his arms and was caressing Kei's body anyplace he could reach. Kei then returned to Sho's mouth, quickly slipping his tongue into the man's waiting mouth. Kei quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Both of them threw off their pants as well. Sho pushed Kei off of him and, while trying to roll on top of Kei, fell off the side of the bed.

Kei heard a loud "OW!!" and leaned over the edge of the bed, coming face-to-face with Sho's hair. Sho was rubbing the back of his head. "I need a bigger bed," he mumbled. Kei smiled, leaning down, kissing the back of Sho's hand.

"Kei..." Sho breathed, getting up off of the floor and on top of Kei. Kei smiled, leaning back into Sho's pillow, waiting for Sho to make his move. The day continued on with no interruptions, only passion and pleasure...

_**"Still, I can't let go... so, hold me tight"**_

* * *

As midnight approached, Kei woke up, feeling cold touch his body. The only place he wasn't cold was his back. Shifting around to turn around, Kei realized that Sho was leaning up against him, sleeping. His braided hair that was usually in a ponytail was sprawled out over his face.

The sheets that had been on top of them that morning had been ripped off of the bed and thrown across the room. They had landed over by the door. The only thing left on the bed was Sho's pillow and the two of them.

Slowly getting off of the bed, Kei stood up, trying to find his pants. He bare feet brushed something. A pair of pants. Putting them on and zipping them up, he realized they were Sho's. _Figures._ He thought, leaving them on. He walked over to Sho's dresser, rummaging around for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Finding what he needed, he lit up a cigarette. Kei slowly walked over to the window-seat, leaning his head against the cold window. A few minutes passed and Kei heard Sho shift in the bed.

"Kei..." Sho mumbled from the bed. He reached across the bed, feeling nothing but the mattress. He began to panic. "Kei? Kei?"

"Shut up," Kei said, poking his head around the side of the wall. "I'm over here."

Sho sat up in bed, rubbing the back of his head. Kei turned his attention back to the outside as Sho's eyes scanned the room. Outside of the window, the streets were still abuzz with drunks and couples roaming the streets. Sho's voice in his ear startled him out of his daze.

_**Burned by the sun break my body  
Pain and separation kill time**_

"Are you wearing my pants?" Sho whispered in his ear.

"Yes." He replied.

"Can I have them back?"

"......" Kei turned his head towards Sho, giving him the strangest look that made Shoe crack a smile. He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "No," Kei finally replied, stopping the pleasant kiss.

"Fine." Sho replied, looking around again. "Where are _your_ pants?"

"Dunno." Kei replied, reaching for the box of Pocky next to Sho. He popped a stick in his mouth, automatically handing the box to Sho. Sho cautiously took one of the pink sticks and placed it on the edge of his lips.

As Sho continued to scan the room for Kei's pants, Kei finished his stick of strawberry Pocky. When Sho turned to tell Kei that he had found his pants, Kei leaned forward and put his lips around the end of the stick. Sho's eyes glared quickly at the vampire. Kei gave him the most marmalade look ever and broke off the Pocky.

"You broke my Pocky!" Sho said, swallowing what was left of his end.

"Yeah, well......you weren't eating it!!" Kei replied, hopping off of the window seat, walking to find his pants.

"I was going to!" Sho said, taking Kei's seat on the window.

"You're too slow!" Kei replied, pulling his pants out from underneath the pile of bed sheets. "Besides," he said, throwing the pants on the bed. "It just look so much more...delicious hanging from your lips." Sho smiled.

_**Yearning for the sun entrust my body  
Embraced by loneliness kill me**_

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." He replied, still smiling at the wit of Kei. He noticed where the bed sheets were at. "Wow. Did we really go at it that hard?" Kei laughed suddenly at Sho's question.

"I guess we did," replied Kei. "But I'm getting in the shower." He unlocked the door and ran down the hall to his room, grabbing some pants and a shirt and running to the bathroom.

"NO FAIR!" Sho yelled, pounding on the......_locked?!_......bathroom door.

"Too slow!" Kei replied, stripping off Sho's pants on the other side of the door.

"And I—WANT—MY—PANTS—BACK!!" Sho yelled, pounding on the door again.

Kei chuckled, turning on the water......

* * *

_"It's Gackt, cool like plastic in his own plastic tray! Instant, Microwavable GacktSex!"_ --Raven

That is from our chat...our slash-filled chat. Also these others:

_(lung death)_

_(eats innocent whistling)_

_WELL THEN I'M A LOSER, TI._

_Went today I school and Them_

_well then i'm still a loser._

_(pries envelope open) It's going to look like someone broke into it._

_Thamel. Like Camel.. only not._

_... Toast._

_AND THESLASHKID WILL... GNAW ON LEMONS_

_(gnaws the air)_

_(has sniffing hair obsession)_

_I'M A CHEESE AND A HALF I TELL YOU._

_You're the proud owner of the first ever bottle of Instant GacktSex._

_wow.. there's a soup called 'velvety potato'._

_May your dreams be filled with Gackt... Sex._

And why is it so funny when someone says something about pants? I mean, I was cracking up when I was writing about them throwing off their pants......

And I was in an angst-filled mood when I wrote this...I had just attended a salute to Mark Barbret, a soldier in Iraq that died. He was from my neighborhood. They had the 21 gun salute and everything! It was really cool. They installed a lighted flag-post because his wish was if anything was to happen to him, to fly the flag outside their house at all times...

Lyrics are Dybbuk by Gackt...still no HYDE. Does anyone have the translations for Kimi Ni Aitakute? _(Wants them a lot)_ YaoiKitty????? _(Hint)_


	6. Chapter Six: Angst Fills The Air

**NOTES:**

**Melly:** Yes, now I do remember. _(Cracks up)_

**YaoiKitty: **_(Throws more Pocky to you)_ You are so cool! Like purastik!

**Chapter Six: Angst Fills The Air**

"I said, I want my pants back!" Sho exclaimed, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into Kei's room. Kei stood at his mirror, running a brush through his blonde hair. A drawer was thrown open, shirts hanging out of it at random angles; the only one that Sho could see perfectly was his 'Safe Sex Forever'. He was still wearing Sho's pants, but he hadn't found a shirt he wanted to wear.

"You said you _wanted_ them back," Kei said, throwing the brush over his shoulder, "You never _asked_ for them back."

_**Inside of the continually falling rain**_

_**Hollowly, I looked up into the sky**_

_**With the ends stretching out into eternity**_

_**A flock of birds looking for freedom was crying out**_

Sho opened his mouth to retort, but realized that Kei was right. The vampire walked towards Sho, smiling. "You know I'm right," he said, placing his mouth over Sho's gaping one. Sho pressed his still-wet body into Kei, making them unbalanced.

"Oh no," he said quickly, before they smashed into the ground. A pain-filled moan was emitted from Kei as he withdrew his tongue from Sho's mouth.

"I landed—on—my brush!" Kei gasped, reaching underneath his back to pull out the brush from underneath his back. He threw it across the room, hearing a gasp from Sho. He looked to where he had thrown the brush. Kei started laughing, realizing that he had grabbed a corner of Sho's towel and thrown it along with his brush.

_**Only your lost smiling face**_

_**Could never do anything like betray**_

_**Over and over I murmured this to my heart**_

"You pervert!" Sho yelled, trying to get up to reach his towel. Kei shook his head and grabbed Sho by the shoulders. Kei flipped Sho over so that he was on top of the man.

"What's wrong, Sho? It's not like I didn't see you naked last night in your too-small bed..." Kei purred, brushing his (Sho's) pants against Sho's bare legs. Sho twitched, and gave Kei a quizzical look. He said nothing, but shivered instead.

"Cold?" Kei asked, realizing Sho was still wet...and naked. Sho nodded in response to the question.

_**And no matter how much I've been hurt**_

_**And what became the thing that hurts me**_

_**I can't stop for anyone**_

"I can't move," Sho said, his voice shaking. "You're laying on top of me!"

"And you don't think that I can warm you up?" Kei asked, resting his head on Sho's chest. He could hear the beating of the man's heart quicken, and Kei smiled, knowing what it meant. Slowly, he began sucking at Sho's skin, feeling Sho's heart beat even faster. Sho clutched Kei's hair, moaning his name softly. Kei continued sucking at Sho's skin as he made his way up Sho's chest and to the man's neck. He continued upwards, but in his mind he truly debated whether he should drink the blood he so longed to feel coursing through his own veins. He could tell that his feelings were getting in the way of his thoughts. However, one clear thought broke through.

_**It's fine if I only find a little bit of light**_

_**Even if today's sun doesn't rise**_

_**"The falling rain will someday cease, won't it..."**_

"_I would never turn you into what I am! I would never let you suffer each day, relishing the thought of having to drink someone's blood! I would never let you go through time like me! It's too horrid for you to bear, and I couldn't bring myself to do that to you, Sho!"_

Instead, Kei licked at Sho's skin, feeling the man shudder at the touch of Kei's saliva on his neck. "Kei," Sho whispered, grabbing the towel and somehow managing to slide it in between himself and Kei. He grabbed Kei's head and stopped the licking. Kei's brown eyes stared into Sho's blue eyes with concern... and lust. "This—doesn't... seem... right." Sho said, watching as the vampire's face fell. Sho quickly looked away.

_**You've gotten tired of walking**_

_**In your hand you've held the vanishing dream**_

"You... you... why?" Kei asked, rolling off of Sho and rolled next to him on the floor, sitting up. He put his hands on either side of Sho's face. Tears were tricking down Sho's face. Kei bent over, bringing their faces so close that their noses were brushing each other. "God, Sho. We were so close to having sex again and you stop?" Kei smiled gently, kissing away Sho's already-fallen tears. Sho let out a soft sob.

_**And when this life has been exhausted**_

_**There's something precious that cannot be forgotten**_

_**Our time together that we fought for**_

"I know," Sho whispered, his voice cracking. "B-but... it's just... you're a vampire... and I'm—I'm not... you'll live—forever... and—and—I...I'll die, but—you... you'll keep living—on without me...I just—I don't think—you'll—you'll..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think you'll—remember who I am... I'll just be a blur in the timeline." Kei knew hard it must have been for Sho to have said that to his face. Tears threatened to fall again as Sho let out a sob, bringing still more tears into his eyes. Kei pressed Sho's head against his bare chest, cradling him in his arms. The tears already on Sho's face rubbed off onto Kei's chest. "I'm sorry," Sho sobbed, pressing himself into Kei.

_**And even when my voice doesn't reach you**_

_**Even when we can't return to that time again**_

_**I'm here, continuing to cry out to you**_

"No, I'm sorry," Kei said, wiping his face clear of tears with the back of his hand. "I never thought to think—I was too caught up with my emotions to realize how much pain we truly are causing each other." Kei swore under his breath. "I knew it was too good to be true..."

Sho stifled a sob. "Kei?" he asked, quite hard to understand. "Can—can I—at least—have—my—pants back?" Kei laughed into Sho's hair bitterly.

_**Even when those times stream by**_

_**Like the feelings that make my body shake...**_

_**Because the evidence of our continued fighting remains**_

"Is your only concern for your pants?" Kei asked, a tear sliding down his cheek and landing in Sho's hair.

"Well, once I get them back," Sho said, regaining control of his voice, looking up at Kei. He wrapped his arms around Kei's abdomen. "My next concern will be what we should do now..." Kei sighed, kissing the top of Sho's head. He let go of the man's head.

"Well, if you'll stop hugging my abs," Kei said, poking Sho in the head, Then I can take off your precious pants and give them back to you."

"Oh..." Sho said, disappointment hidden in his voice. He snuggled closer to Kei's stomach. "But your abs are so comfortable!"

_**Someone continues to search for**_

_**The meaning of their birth**_

"Were you not the one that was just telling me that we shouldn't do these things anymore? And now," Kei said, trying to pry Sho's arms off of him. "Now you won't let go—of—me!" Sho's arms withdrew from around Kei. Sho jumped up, clutching his right arm, which was holding up the towel.

"God damn you, Kei!" Sho said. "You killed my arm!" As Kei looked closer at Sho's arm, he noticed many scratches that were beginning to bleed. "You could ask nicely!"

"I did..." Kei replied, beginning to take off Sho's pants. "But you didn't listen." He folded up Sho's pants and set them on the ground. Kei went to his dresser and rummaged around. When he walked back over to Sho, he was holding a small towel. Kei began to wrap Sho's right arm with the towel. Again, he was trying very hard not to just lick it off of Sho, but he knew he shouldn't, so he didn't. "There," He said, resting his hands on Sho's bandaged arm.

"Thanks..." Sho replied. Kei handed him his pants.

_**And no matter how much I've been hurt**_

_**And what became the thing that hurts me**_

_**I can't stop for anyone**_

"Go change, Sho," Kei said. "God knows what time it is." He went over and picked out a pair of red leather pants to wear.

"Two in the morning," Sho said, leaving and walking to his room to change. Kei sighed and walked over to the window, his red pants reflecting the moonlight. Now, as compared to a few hours before, the streets were deserted. Only a few stray dogs ran across the streets, barking loudly and growling at each other. Kei sighed again and waited for Sho to return.

_**It's fine if I only find a little bit of light**_

_**Even if today's sun doesn't rise**_

_**"The falling rain will someday cease, won't it..."**_

For so long Kei had awaited the day that he would tell Sho about his love. That day was glorious, for a little while. In that same night, he had hurt Sho physically, hospitalizing him for almost a week... Kei shook his head, leaving the memory behind. He still felt responsible... although Sho always reassured him that it wasn't his fault. And then... earlier that day, it had been glory for them both, and now Sho wanted that glory to stop for the rest of his life. Kei knew Sho meant it from the bottom of his heart, but even lower in his heart, Kei knew Sho was regretting, with every moment that passed, that he'd said what he did. Kei didn't blame him for his decision, he knew Sho was right. He would forget Sho soon enough after he died. Days pass quickly when you have nothing slowing your trip to nowhere down. Kei would love to spend the rest of eternity with Sho, but he couldn't bring himself to drain Sho's life from him. It would be too hard for him to even pierce the skin on Sho's neck. No... he couldn't even think of doing that... tears began welling in his eyes at all of the thoughts racing through his mind.

As Sho came into the room, he quietly closed the door and locked it. "Kei..." he said. Kei slowly turned, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sho's jaw dropped slightly. He had never seen Kei crying before. Had he said something he shouldn't have? He felt like he was rotting from the inside out. "Oh God, Kei... what's wrong?" Sho rushed over to the vampire, who said nothing. Sho reached out and touched the vampire's cheek. He didn't flinch, he continued to spout tears. "Kei..." Sho said worriedly, his voice cracking. He couldn't stand to see the person he loved crying...

_**"That's right, this rain will someday cease, won't it..."**_

The lyrics are Dears by Gackt...still no HYDE...maybe next chapter...I gotta find an angsting song...Mirror? Maybe...but that's still Gackt... _(sighs) _

Wow. I updated in like...not a long time...I wrote all of this at school up to where Sho says: "God damn you, Kei." I think the Mexican kid that sits in front of me in Geometry is beginning to wonder why I'm always writing underneath my desk...heh heh heh...xD


	7. Chapter Seven: Echoes

**Miecamiu:** Maybe I will...heh...my "boyfriend" randomly sent me those lyrics once...

**Chapter Seven: Echoes

* * *

**

"Kei..." Sho said, his voice cracking. He couldn't stand to see the person he loved crying...

Kei continued to sob, not responding to any of Sho's questions or gestures. Inside his mind, Kei's two opinions were at war. _Why are you crying? Sho loves you. You love him..._ As well as: _He never loved you. It was stupid of you to ask him what he wanted to say..._ On the outside, Kei was a wreck. His eyes were red and puffy, his sight blurred by the many tears that were still falling. His hair had become frazzled, falling to the sides of his face.

_**Overhead the albatross  
Hangs motionless upon the air  
And deep beneath the rolling waves  
In labyrinths of coral caves**_

Sho, on the other hand, was trying to stay sane. He feared that if he tried to do anything, it might hurt Kei forever... and forever would be a long time for a vampire. His hand was still resting on Kei's cheek. Slowly, Kei slid down the side of the wall, softly hitting the floor. Sho, rather than supporting Kei, collapsed to the ground, giving up.

"Kei," Sho said, looking at the blue carpet. He couldn't stand Kei's tears. "Why can't you just answer me?" He clenched his fists. "God, Kei... sometimes... sometimes you're just too selfish..." A sob escaped Kei's lips, making Sho look up. Kei looked hurt, angry, and resentful.

"I'm the one—who—who's—selfish!" Kei choked out. He glared at Sho. "Me? I'm—selfish?"

_**An echo of a distant time  
Comes willowing across the sand  
And everything is green and submarine.**_

"Yes, you are!" Sho retorted, glaring at the vampire. "You're always selfish! You don't care about anybody but yourself! You pay no attention to anyone at all! God, Kei... you don't even pay attention to me!" His words struck Kei deep. Wasn't loving Sho enough proof? Wasn't sitting with him in the hospital, almost losing his sanity, enough? Wasn't waiting for him to come home from the hospital enough?

Kei's face fell. Sho knew that he had hurt Kei deeply, he could tell by the man's stony silence. He realized what he had said was false. He had blurted out something that was completely untrue just to get Kei's attention. He felt horrible again. "Kei...I—I didn't mean—"

"Shut up." Kei said sternly, regaining control of his voice. Sho obeyed, staring at Kei. Never before had he sounded so serious. He was frightened. Kei stared at his feet, unable to look Sho in the face. "You think I'm selfish?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "You think I'm selfish? _Me?_" he paused. "Sho, when have I _ever_ been selfish? When have I ever _not_ thought about Toshi or Shinji? Hell, when have I ever not thought about _you_? Who held you in their arms when you were having a serious asthma attack the other night on a mission? Who yelled for Toshi to call an ambulance? Who sat at the side of your hospital bed waiting for you to wake up just so they could see your smiling face and know that you were alright and that life could go on?"

_**And no one called us to the land  
And no one knows the where's or why's.  
Something stirs and something tries  
Starts to climb toward the light.**_

Sho began to say something. "Kei—"

"I sat there for so many hours, barely clinging onto sanity just so I could hold you and kiss you and know that everything would be alright, knowing that I could live on! I even apologized to you so many times after! It was my fault!" Kei paused. "Sho, when have I ever been selfish? I've always cared about you... and—and now..." Anger began to flare up inside of him. "And now... Now? Now you accuse _me_ of being selfish!" Sho was silent. "Well? Say something!" Kei fumed.

_**Strangers passing in the street  
By chance two separate glances meet  
And I am you and what I see is me.**_

"I—I—Kei..." Sho stuttered. "I—I—didn't mean—" Sho couldn't find anything to say. All he could think of was what he wanted Kei to say, to make sure that Kei truly loved him. It was hard for the words to come out of Sho's mouth. "But—none of those... they don't—tell me how much you care about—about me." Kei's jaw dropped. He looked up, staring into cerulean eyes. Sho stared straight back. Kei's anger was at its peak, Sho could tell. He also saw misery behind the brown eyes.

_**And do I take you by the hand  
And lead you through the land  
And help me understand  
The best I can.**_

"You want proof?" Kei said, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Fine." He took a deep breath, trying to unravel his nerves. "Sho, I love you so much... If you would have died that night when you had your asthma attack, I would've killed myself." Sho gasped quite audibly. "I would have nothing left to live for in this world. _Nothing!_ I would have sat out on the beach and watched the sun rise, awaiting to see you again in Heaven..." A tear trickled down his cheek. Sho watched as it fell down Kei's face and into his open palm. His open palm soon clenched into a fist.

"And if that's not enough proof for you, then I don't know what is!" Kei said, resting his head against the wall. Sho crawled over to Kei on all fours and sat in between Kei's legs, crouching in a cat-like posture.

_**And no one called us to the land  
And no one crosses there alive.  
No one speaks and no one tries  
No one flies around the sun...**_

"It is enough proof..." Sho said, leaning forward, gently kissing Kei's forehead. Kei looked up, surprised at Sho's sudden change in mood. Sho could be so stubborn at times. He wanted the man to suffer, but as he looked upon Sho's face, Kei could tell that he was sincere. Behind bright blue eyes lay pain and suffering beyond anything Kei knew. Kei could tell that Sho was worried about him by how he was acting. Sho's eyes would not stop searching Kei's face for an answer.

As quick as a gunshot, Kei's hands thrust forward, grabbing Sho's head. Without hesitation, Kei pulled Sho's head towards his own, kissing the man passionately. Sho was shocked. At first, he resisted Kei's tongue, but it was a tough effort and the vampire seemed as though he wouldn't quit. Sho, tired of the struggle, gave up, letting Kei's tongue explore his mouth for as long as he could stand it.

_**Almost everyday you fall  
Upon my waking eyes,  
Inviting and inciting me  
To rise.**_

Soon after, Sho felt Kei's hands leave his face and move to his chest, tearing off his shirt. In return, since Kei had no shirt on, Sho forced his tongue into Kei's mouth, tracing it over Kei's perfect teeth, tasting the sweet saliva of the vampire. As Sho was kept busy by Kei's mouth, Kei was occupied with removing his pants. He threw them off and moved on to Sho's. They proved to be harder to remove than Kei had expected them to be, since all he could see was Sho's perfect face and all he could concentrate on was Sho's tongue in his own mouth.

After a few minutes of trying to focus on Sho's pants and not his tongue, Kei managed to unzip them and pull them off as far as he could reach. The next problem was getting Sho's attention. Gently, Kei bit down on Sho's tongue, making Sho's eyes fly open. Kei stared straight into blue and made a motion with his eyes that made Sho nod in response, withdrawing his tongue. He pulled off his pants as he said, "I thought you wanted to stop because it seems wrong." Sho looked up at Kei, who was giving him one of those 'Are you wearing my pants?' look.

"No," he said, wrapping his arms around Sho's thighs. "That's something _you_ would do." Sho smiled and nodded in response. He suddenly stopped, staring directly at Kei.

"Hey, that was an insult, wasn't it?" Sho asked, leaning forward.

_**And through the window in the wall  
Come streaming in on sunlight wings  
A million bright ambassadors of morning.**_

"You're the genius." Kei replied, staring at Sho's illuminated face. Finally, and unexpectedly, he lunged at Sho's mouth, however, he never made it to his mouth since their tongues met before their lips did. Kei pushed Sho backwards onto the floor, straddling the man. He began caressing Sho's hips roughly, making Sho moan in pleasure, thrusting his hips upward.

Sho was longing for the feel of Kei's skin against his own. He bucked his hips up again, moaning, "Please…" Kei readied himself and thrust his whole being inside of Sho, making Sho arch his back, screaming in pleasure and pain. He smiled secretly, realizing how pleasant it felt to him. It may not have felt pleasant to Sho, but he was enjoying it all the more, Kei could just tell.

Kei thrust his hips upwards, driving himself farther and farther into Sho. In response, Sho thrust his hips as well, finding and joining the rhythm of Kei's sex-driven motions, trying to lessen the pain. He couldn't tell if Kei was trying to hurt him or please him, but his body cried out in pain as Kei continued to push even farther inside of Sho. "God, Kei..." Sho managed to say, opening his eyes to look at the vampire, who was smiling. "Kei... Kei... he screamed (again) in agony, wrapping his legs around Kei's waist. The movement just barely lessened the pain.

_**And no one sings me lullabyes  
And no one makes me close my eyes**_

Kei leaned forward and whispered in Sho's ear: "I love you." before plunging his tongue into Sho's mouth, losing his sense of time...

* * *

Sho woke up hours later, his head heavy. As he regained his senses, he quietly whimpered in pain, realizing that his hips and legs, not to mention his back, were throbbing with pain. Also, he was cold. Shifting his weight so he wasn't in so much pain, he turned around and came face-to-face with Kei. He was a wreck, although there was a smile on his face. His hair was no longer slicked back; it hung in fluffy bunches, falling in front of his line of vision. The vampire's brown eyes were staring directly into Sho's, his arms wrapped around Sho's waist. "Morning." He said.

"Isn't it evening?" Sho asked, not bothering to look out the window for reassurance. Kei shrugged, shifting the grip he had on Sho's hips, making Sho flinch in pain.

"God, is my head pounding," Kei moaned. Sho nodded in response, bringing on a wave of dizziness. He leaned forward, pressing his head to Kei's chest. Kei sighed, patting Sho's head, making Sho smile in response.

"So childish," Kei mumbled, smiling.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Sho replied, falling back asleep listening to the steady beating of Kei's heart...

**_So I throw the windows wide  
And call to you across the sky..._

* * *

**

YES THEY RANDOMLY SLEPT NAKED IN THE MIDDLE OF KEI'S ROOM! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT! Sorry...

Don't mind the horrible lemon stuff...I don't think it's good, but that's just me...tell me what you think...Oh yes, and:

I found this cool quote on the back of Kristal's Vanilla Lyrics that she's had forever in her planner:

"**Your muscles might be sore after the first few days, but it will eventually become easier as you do it more and get stronger and faster."**

This was said by our Spanish teacher...during Spanish class...any thoughts on what she meant by it?

The song is Echoes by Pink Floyd...I will randomly put American music in here because I'm too lazy to look up Gackt or Hyde lyrics...

All is going well with my dad's transplant...he's expected to come home Monday morning...only five days after his surgery!


	8. Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **Nah, that's okay…I've got them all book-marked, but I just might feel like putting in Pink Floyd lyrics or Zeppelin lyrics or Association lyrics or Fleetwood Mac lyrics every once in a while…

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fight, Fight, Fight!**

Kei and Sho were hatching a plan to get a week to themselves so that they could work out their "situation". Kei was going to tell the others that Sho had a horrendous fever, along with the flu. Sho prayed that his friends would buy their story as he wished the vampire good luck before Kei left.

"I don't want any of you catching the flu from Sho," Kei explained to them as they sat in Shinji's bar that night. Toshi, Shinji, and Shinji's wife were sitting at the table, staring at Kei. "We can't risk our whole team catching the flu and being out sick for weeks."

"Wait a sec, Kei," Shinji said, eyeing the vampire suspiciously. "If you don't want anybody sick, why are you still staying with him to take care of him if _anybody _can catch it?"

_**I pretended not to notice**_

_**And stared far out the small window**_

_**The angel's voice spreading in the sky**_

_**Was embraced by the wind**_

"I'm a vampire," Kei said sternly, standing up. "I heal quickly."

He returned home, locking all the doors and windows; double-checking the blinds as well. Sho was sprawled out on the couch, staring blankly at the television. The remote was in his hand as he flipped through the channels rather lethargically. As Kei finished locking everything, he walked over and stood in front of the television. Sho neither said nothing nor made any motions. The only sounds were of the low hum of the television and the clicking of the remote.

"Sho," Kei said walking over to the man, who was still blankly flipping through the channels. He seated himself on the edge of the couch right in front of Sho's chest. He stared straight into Sho's eyes, which were still focused on the television. Kei reached out slowly, not bothering to look away, and took the remote out of Sho's hand, turning off the television and throwing the remote onto the table. "Sho?" he said again, and no response came. "Don't ignore me." Silence. Then, "Fine."

Kei leaned forward while licking his lips. Swiftly, he placed his lips on Sho's, kissing the man passionately. Sho's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Kei suddenly, bringing him closer. After a few moments, Kei pushed himself away from Sho.

"You tricked me!" Kei exclaimed while feigning shock, brushing his hair out of his face. Sho looked at Kei and grinned.

"You're so gullible," he replied, resting his head on the pillows. He rubbed his forehead. "God, I feel like I have the flu! But it's from two nights ago..."

"I hope you don't have the flu," Kei replied, poking Sho. "You'll get me sick!"

_**The commotion reflected in your eyes can't hear anything**_

_**Only now I murmured "It was a trick from when I was naïve"**_

_**Into the sky**_

"But you heal fast, so wouldn't it _not_ affect you?" Sho asked.

"I don't know..." Kei replied, curling up next to Sho. "I've never been this close to someone before to catch a virus... unless I'm drinking their blood."

"Oh?" Sho said, raising an eyebrow. "What about the other night when we were having—"

"I mean—" Kei interrupted. "—in other generations... I'm just... a monster to everyone." Sho stifled a gasp, although he knew it was true; he just didn't like it when Kei beat himself up. "I've never had anyone to get close to."

Sho wrapped his arms tighter around Kei. He leaned forward and whispered gently to him, "You have me now." Kei smiled.

_**Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,**_

_**les misérables**_

_**You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall**_

_**Softly smiling**_

"I know I do." He replied. "But it won't last forever... you know that, I know you do. Hey! That reminds me..." he turned to look at Sho, who was grinning.

"I think I know what you're getting at," Sho replied, whipping one of his many braids back behind his shoulder. "About the other night, right?" Kei nodded.

"Yes, and that's part of my point... not _that _part, Sho," Kei said as he noticed Sho's perverted grin. "I mean the serious part." Sho's smile faltered.

"Kei... no." Sho replied seriously, losing his childish charm. "No... I don't want to talk about it!"

_**While blasted by the cold wind**_

_**I relived my memories in the returning night**_

_**The melody I softly sing to myself**_

_**Is carved away by time until it vanishes**_

"But Sho," Kei replied, reaching out to touch the man's face. "You'll have to face it sooner or later... wouldn't you think sooner is better than lat—"

"NO!" Sho yelled, pushing Kei off of him and standing up, furious. "I don't want to hear it!"

"No, _I_ don't want to hear it, Sho," Kei replied, sitting up straight, staring at Sho, his eyes cold. "Any time I bring up the subject, you push it away! You'll have to face it now or never!"

_**I can't forget the sadness that I cannot return to**_

_**Even now, my body that cannot taint the flickering emotions**_

_**Seems to break down**_

"Then I choose never!" he replied fiercely. "Kei, I love you more than anything in the world and I don't want to lose you!"

"But _I'll _lose you! When _you_ die!" Kei replied, angry at Sho's stubbornness. "Sho, you know I'll live forever, and you know that for a fact. But for some reason, it doesn't trigger in your mind that you _won't_ live forever." He stood up, noticing Sho's crestfallen face, and touched the man's cheek gently. "Sho, you'll have to face that now. If you don't, you'll live in doubt forever... Sho-kun," he wiped away a falling tear on Sho's face with his thumb. "I don't want to lose you just as much as you don't want to lose me, but we have to face this..."

_**Where can I go to make my loneliness vanish**_

_**"I a l w a y s h a v e t o m o r r o w..."**_

Sho shook his head vigorously. "No, no... no!" he whispered to Kei, beginning to sob.

"Yes, Sho... yes," Kei whispered back, pressing Sho's head to his chest in comfort. A painful memory flashed back to him as he did this…

"_Don't change your schedule to match mine, Sho! You have a life! I don't! You have friends that love you, so don't waste their friendship sitting here in the dark during the day with me!"_

"Sho... you know what we have to do," Kei whispered to him, backing up so he could hold Sho on the couch. "We can't keep putting it off…you know that." Sho nodded, pressing his head into Kei's white peasant-cut blouse. "Sho, you're going to make me cry!" he said half-jokingly. Sho let out a part sob, part laugh.

"I'm sorry," Sho replied, hugging Kei from where he was positioned.

"Just like years ago..." Kei whispered. "You'd cry like a baby and sleep like one afterwards... I envied you for that ability... I'd hold you and comfort you, cradling you in my embrace as you cried and your worries would wash away... Does it still work, Sho?" he asked. Sho slowly nodded, rubbing his tears into Kei's shirt. Kei continually ran his hand over Sho's hair in comfort, rocking gently, listening to Sho's muffled sobs. **"_Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa itsumademo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta_."** Kei sang quietly into Sho's hair. Minutes passed.

Sho continued to sob into Kei's shirt until he could regain control of his voice. "Kei." He whispered, still trying to steady his voice. Inside of him, the name brought anger, but Sho didn't know why. Sho quickly pulled away from Kei, sitting up. Kei stared into Sho's eyes, which were bloodshot and red, the childish twinkle gone. The warm sapphire eyes had turned cold; his chest was rising and falling quite heavily. Inside, Kei was slightly afraid. He had never seen Sho more serious that that moment in time, and he feared it.

"Sho?" he asked timidly. "Are you—all right?"

_**Turn, turn... Inside of the time that left me behind I am, now,**_

_**les misérables**_

_**You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall**_

_**Softly smiling**_

"No, I'm not all right," Sho said, anger flaring up in his voice. "You keep pushing me away from you so we can't get as close to each other as we want." He grabbed Kei's collar and pulled him close, blue eyes staring down brown. "I _love_ you, but you keep pulling away! Kei, I don't want to lose you again... I don't need you to run away for months and then show up again, I don't need that!" He pushed Kei back into the couch, letting go of his collar. Sho stood up, with Kei staring at him as though he was mad, his own eyes growing ice-like once again.

"I push you away out of _love._ I push you away so you don't get hurt!" Kei replied, more viciously than he meant to. "I'm a monster, a vampire! I don't love, I kill to live! I'll live as you slowly decay in front of my eyes. I don't want you to get attached to me and I don't want to get attached to you because I don't want to hurt you! I never wanted to feel the pain of losing someone I love, but I will. I'll feel the pain of losing the only person I've ever loved and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Everything I do is for you! It's all for you, Kei!" Sho cried, angrily. "Make me like _you!_" Kei gasped, his eyes widening and losing their ice-like look.

_**Deeply, deeply falling inside of the dream that I only started to forget I am, now,**_

_**les misérables**_

"_How can you say that!_" Kei hissed evilly. "How can you even _think_ that! After all the horrid things I've told you about this lifestyle? If you can even _call_ it a lifestyle. It's horrible! I told you once before and I'll tell you again; I would _never _make you like me! I would never want you to have this fate as your outcome!"

Sho's gaze faltered and he looked down at the carpet. He could hear Kei's heavy breathing, but could find nothing to say. Anger and resentment were overflowing within him, but he just couldn't face Kei. He finally managed to look at him. Kei had his arms crossed over his chest, poised in anger. Sho took a deep breath, ready to let out what he wanted to say.

"I don't care what the lifestyle is!" Sho fumed, anger pouring out of him. "We can be together forever and we'd never have to lose each other! Don't you get it, Kei! How can that be—"

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kei yelled. "It's not that simple! It's not fun and games! Besides," Kei lowered the tone of his voice slightly, becoming more serious than angry. "You'd miss me too much if I were to leave." He looked at Sho, who was shaking a bit, trying not to explode in rage and fury.

Kei's voice began to rise again. "I should just leave you since you don't get any part of my condition!"

Only this unattainable desire... it's filled with sighs 

Sho's blinding rage overtook him once again at his words. As Kei grabbed his cloak, Sho began to yell. "Fine! Leave then!" He walked over to the door and opened it, glaring at Kei. "See if I care!"

Kei walked over and stood in the open doorway, turning to Sho, a small smile on his lips. "You'll miss me soon enough." he said. He quickly walked down the steps as Sho slammed the door shut.

On Kei's side of the door, Kei turned around, his eyes widening as he realized that Sho had just shut the door behind him. A plan formed in his mind as he smiled, turning back around and heading out onto the dark streets of Mallepa.

_**You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall**_

_**Softly smiling**_

Sho slammed the door, shutting Kei of out his life. As he rested his head on the doorway, he realized what he had just done. Frantic, he pulled open the door, to meet nothing on the other side. Jumping down the few steps, he looked both ways down the street. Empty.

"Kei?" he called frantically. "KEI!" He yelled again. Nothing. _I'll prove to Kei that I can live without him. I know I can,_ Sho thought hopefully. _I'll beat him. I will. I can._

Sho walked back inside, closing the door behind him. With that, he shut Kei out of his life... forever...

_**You who I loved too much are on the other side of the wall**_

_**Softly smiling

* * *

**_

**NOTE:** Try to guess what they're talking about when they said "About the other night, right?" If you guess correctly, you'll be my hero. Just, DON'T LOOK AT OTHER PEOPLE'S ANSWERS OR KYO WILL EAT YOU (and any cake you have lying around the house…Kyo plus Cake equals Scary!)!

_Sarenia: _OOOOO! Wonderful cliffhanger! _(sarcasm)_

Why thank you... WAIT... never mind...

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_**Eien o yume miteta ano koro no bokura wa itsumademo hanarezu ni dakiatte waratteta: **At that time, the two of us were dreaming about eternity / We held each other and laughed like we'd never part_

The lyrics are Mizèrable by Gackt... still no Hyde... DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! And I know they're out of order at the end, but it fit in with the chapter, so NYAH!


	9. Chapter Nine: Missing Something Importan...

**YaoiKitty:** Well…yes, but not that part…I meant…well, yes, but I mean the other part…I'll tell you in the next chapter in case others want to guess…SINCE NO ONE ELSE HAS! _(hint hint) _

And this is mostly angst…I'll explain the change in POV at the end…you'll get it once I explain…unless you're really smart…which, of course, you are…

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Missing Something Important

* * *

**

**_SHO

* * *

_**

Sho wandered around the house for hours after he had shut the door on Kei. Everything reminded him of the vampire: The table, the fridge, his bed, _the couch_.

The couch. Sho couldn't even go near it after what had happened a few hours before. He shut his eyes, blocking out painful memories and yelling that he couldn't stand. "I need air," He said quietly to himself.

_**Pass through the crowd, to the place where the light leads you  
As the soundless scenery is flowing past you**_

Quickly walking over to the window, Sho opened it, resting his forehead on the cool glass. Slowly opening his eyes, he watched as several people emerged from late-night bars and clubs. Looking down, Sho quickly stuck his head out the window, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Kei?" he asked the darkened alley. Shaking his head slightly, Sho realized that he had only seen what he wanted to see, and that Kei wasn't in the alley at all.

_**You opened your hands and were about to hold everything within your grasp  
At the end of the rusted track**_

Bringing his head back inside the house, Sho glanced at his watch. _5:00 AM_ is what it read. "It couldn't be Kei... the sun's rising in an hour..." he said to no one in particular. "He can't survive without me... no... yes he can... I'm the one who can't survive without him..." Sho's thoughts trailed off into the darkness as he blindly wandered over to the television, falling back onto the couch that he never wanted to sit on again.

Quickly shutting his bloodshot eyes, he slowly curled up on the couch, falling asleep with tears streaming down his face...

_**I want to believe that something is there

* * *

**_

Sho woke up hours later, probably around four in the afternoon, feeling warmer than he should have for sleeping on the couch. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in his bed, covered by the warm, white covers. "How'd I get here?" Sho mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Glancing around the room, he noticed that it was much tidier than he had left it. "Damn. I'm sleepwalking again..." Sho said to the room, dragging himself out of bed and over to his dresser.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how disorganized he looked. His braids that were usually perfect were tangled and unkempt, making his hair look frazzled. His cerulean eyes were bloodshot and had lost their childish twinkle. His skin was paler than normal and he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that something was missing in his life. Only then did he remember what it was.

_Kei._

_**"I hope time stops like this,"  
I wished with my simple words  
No matter how much I gaze at you**_

The vampire had only been gone a day and Sho already needed him. Kei was right. Sho needed him already. His life was already in disarray. His mind swirling with these thoughts and the final words Kei had said to him, Sho rummaged around in his clothes drawers for some pants and a shirt. He shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the echoing words: _"You'll miss me soon enough."_ He walked to the bathroom quickly and stripped, stepping into the shower after dropping the clean clothes that were clasped in his hands on the sink.

Sho quickly turned the faucets, hoping that the water's noise would sooth his erratic mind. He leaned his head under the flow of water, letting the drops pour down his head and into his eyes. He kept his eyes open, hoping that the stinging pain would cause him to focus his mind on other things. He pulled his head out from under the water, realizing that it wasn't helping his queasy mind. Instead, he rested his forehead on the cold wall, letting his thoughts pour out.

_**Because I won't forget you smiling at me  
I will never forget you…**_

"_YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! It's not that simple! It's not fun and games! Besides... you'd miss me too much if I were to leave."_

The echoing sound of the drops from the shower calmed his nerves only slightly, but Sho was thankful for any sort of comfort at the moment. He then realized that he couldn't turn to Shinji or Toshi... they all thought he was sick with the flu and they didn't know Kei was gone. That might be hard for them to handle.

Sho felt helpless. His family and long-time friend and business associate wouldn't believe anything he said and the only one that understood and listened to him seriously was missing and possibly gone forever... he had no one to turn to.

Sho quickly turned his back to the shower, letting the water pour down his back. "How could I have been so stupid?" Sho asked himself, slamming his fist on the shower wall. It echoed slightly, which unnerved him slightly.

_**The wavering colors float in front of my eyes and disappear  
Even if I close my eyes right now, I can't go back there again**_

"_YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! It's not that simple!... "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! It's not that simple!... You'd miss me too much if I were to leave... If I were to leave... were to leave... to leave... leave..."_

Sho slammed his fist down again on the same spot, making a slight fracture in the tiling. He swung around and turned off the shower, reaching out of it to grab the nearest towel. As he dried his face, he could smell something familiar. Looking at the towel, he realized it was Kei's. Painful memories echoed back into his mind as he stared at the white, fluffy material.

"_You seem to be using my towel a lot, Sho," Kei said, eyeing him._

"_So? It's the nearest, I always grab the nearest thing." Sho replied, smiling. Kei grinned lustfully, making Sho quickly reply, "NOT like THAT, Kei! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"_

Sho smiled into the towel, laughing lightly. That had happened only a month ago, right after he had told Kei his love for him. Sho realized that it was painful to laugh at such a memory, but somehow it brought relief in his mind, remembering the fun times he had had with Kei.

_**"I hope time continues like this,"  
I wished with my simple words  
Only now I can tell you**_

Quickly, his mind on other thoughts of going out to wander the streets for some fresh air, he dried off fast and slipped into his normal leather pants and pulled the white shirt over his head. As he stepped in front of the mirror, he froze. He was wearing one of _Kei's_ shirts.

"Huh!" Sho said out loud to himself. It was Kei's peasant-cut top. He made an odd sounding sob as he realized how much he missed the vampire. A tear trickled down his face and dropped onto the collar of the top Kei loved so much. Slowly, as though not to break the memories that flowed through his mind, Sho lifted off the shirt, setting it carefully next to the sink. His mind went numb and he stood there for countless moments.

Hastily, Sho ran out of the bathroom to his room to grab a shirt to wear, throwing his dirty white trench coat on over it. Looking around the house, he made sure nothing was on or burning or catching on fire.

As fast as he could, Sho ran over to the door, unlocked it, and ran outside into the blinding light of day which he hadn't seen for ages…or at least the past day. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door behind him and stepped down the few steps out into the crowded streets of Mallepa…

_**Because the true feelings inside of me  
Won't just fade away...

* * *

**_

**_KEI

* * *

_**

Kei sat in the alley behind the window by their couch and TV, waiting patiently until he knew more of what was going on inside the house. He sat behind several trash cans that smelled horrible, but Kei didn't mind. He only wanted Sho to pay for what he had said. Although he knew it was cruel, he wanted Sho to know that he was serious, that being a vampire was harder than it looked.

He stood up, blocking out Sho's yelling voice in his head…

"_Make me like you!"_

Kei jumped suddenly when he heard the window across from him open. He glanced around, realizing that he was only half-covered in the shadows. But he couldn't suppress a smile by seeing Sho's face. He began to worry that he had blown his cover when Sho ducked his head out the window and called, "Kei?" Swiftly, he sunk back behind the bunch of trash cans.

Kei watched as Sho pulled his head back inside and glanced at his clock. Once Kei could see Sho staggering towards the couch that _he_ never wanted to sit on again, he walked over to the window. Barely peeking above the bottom of the windowsill, Kei watched as the staggering Sho collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep immediately.

It was time to move.

Speedily, Kei jumped through the window, landing inside the house that he (supposedly) still lived in. He crouched down suddenly and crawled over to the edge of the couch, making sure that Sho was asleep. As he looked over the edge, he had to sigh in relief and pity. Slowly, he crawled over and stared at Sho, who was silently crying as he slept. Kei reached out a hand and wiped away the falling tears, quietly talking to Sho.

_**Why are you looking at me with that empty look?  
I will be going soon, too  
Yes, because everything's there now**_

"Oh Sho," he whispered to the sleeping man. "It's just like you to bring this all upon yourself. It's not my fault you're being tormented by your own thoughts..." Kei moved closer to Sho's face. "...You need out of this house... you're tormented by everything in it because it reminds you of me." He smiled slightly at the sleeping man. "Everything else in the world reminds me of you, Sho... I don't know how long I'll keep this up... keep distancing myself from you, but it won't last long, Sho... you'll forget about me if I keep it up..." Kei leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the man's lips. Sho's eyelids twitched. "Sho, I love you, but I have to teach you a lesson... you need to know this. Don't give up. Just learn the lesson... I can't put it in you, and I can't take it out of you, you have to do it on your own. I know you can and you will."

_**"I hope time stops like this,"  
I wished with my simple words**_

Kei reached over and grabbed the light blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over Sho to keep him warm. As Kei stood up, Sho began to stir. But all he did was pull the blanket tighter around him and mumble in his sleep. Kei caught a few words of it. "Kei...come back...don't...Kei..."

He smiled and ran his hand through Sho's hair comfortingly. "I'll be back," he whispered to Sho, who hadn't heard him. "But I have to clean this place up first..." He looked around and noticed that in Sho's distress, he had practically broken everything.

_**No matter how much I gaze at you  
You smile at me, like you did back then**_

Sighing quietly, Kei stood up and walked over to the table, clearing away week-old drugged pizzas that Toshi had left there. He threw away a soda that had been opened but Sho hadn't touched it for several days. "God you live like a slob, Sho," he said, turning his head so he could look at the top of Sho's head, which was still leaning on the back of the couch.

Kei walked over to the closet, pulled out the broom, and proceeded to sweep the floor clean of the trash thrown on it. He then began to fill the sink with hot water so he could wash the piles of dirty dishes.

_**"I hope things continue like that day, like that time,"  
I filled my wish into simple words

* * *

**_

Two laboring hours later, Kei wiped his forehead off with a towel and looked around the house. _Spotless_, he thought to himself. Quietly, he walked back to the couch, where Sho still slept soundly, his mouth slightly agape. Kei smiled at the sight. "There. Now you have less work to do..." He told Sho quietly.

Slowly, Kei slid his arms around Sho's shoulders and knees and lifted him gently off the couch. Sho moved his head slightly so that it leaned on Kei's shoulder.

It was a slow progression to Sho's room. Kei, however, found it delightful to whisper to Sho... he could take all of his worries out and Sho wouldn't even know it. "How could you even live in a house that was that dirty?" He asked Sho, whose gaping mouth shut quickly.

_**Only now I can tell you  
Because the true feelings inside of me**_

Tenderly, Kei laid Sho down on his side (the way he loved to sleep) in his unmade bed. "So that's what I forgot to do... Oh well, you're sleeping in it anyway." He said to Sho, who shifted slightly. Smiling, Kei pulled the fluffy white covers up to Sho's shoulders. Sho simply turned to lay on his back.

Kei kneeled down next to the pillow on the ground and ran his fingers soothingly through Sho's hair. "You're too sweet to let go." Kei said, ruffling the man's hair a bit. "I'll see you later Sho... but you won't see me."

Kei stood up, walked to the window next to the bed, and opened up the curtains. He immediately felt pain shoot through his body. Somehow he managed to close the blinds and regain his thoughts.

As fast as he could, Kei went to the front door and opened it. Luckily it was still shady so he had no problem going back to his "hideout" in the alleyway...

_**Won't just fade away...

* * *

**_

HAH! I FINISHED! GO ME! And I even snuck a quote from _3 _in there. _3_ was the ESPN movie about Dale Earnhardt. It was really good.

Okay…now you should understand the POV's. They happen simultaneously if you're confused at all...

Lyrics are Wasurenai Kara.

More to come soon. But I have exams so... it may be longer...

And the next few chapters will have the different POVs in them...so too bad for those who hate it. **NO, I'M NOT DOING IT JUST TO SPITE YOU.** Trust me.


	10. Chapter Ten: Something goes Awry…

**Yuki-Chan2: **Thanks! _(happy) _I came online after studying for Geometry (we don't get a cheat sheet) and read the review and now I'm happy! You're so cool!

Thanks for all the reviews! They're very appreciated!

**Chapter Ten: Something goes Awry…

* * *

**

**SHO

* * *

**

As quickly as Sho had stepped out into the crowded streets of Mallepa, the sun began to set. This made the crowds begin to thin out dramatically, making it extremely hard for him to blend in. He had seen Shinji once outside of Happy Pizza and Toshi had almost run into him on his bike twice. Luckily Sho jumped out of the way without being noticed by them.

Sho accidentally went over to Shinji's bar, but stopped just at the end of the awning-covered walkway. He turned to leave, but did a double-take, turning back around. Someone was sitting on the steps to the now-closed bar. Sho turned to leave again, but was stopped when they began to speak. "Hello Sho." They said.

_**I heard the voice of the wind**_

_**I want to know the rest of the dream**_

Sho turned around and faced the person who was about ten yards away. "I didn't see you there—" he began to walk slowly to the person, "—Kei."

Kei smiled gracefully, still sitting on the stone steps. "How's it going for you?" he asked. "Still coming out at night, I see." Kei added calmly.

Sho saw a glint of something in Kei's eyes—was it pity? His mind was abuzz with thoughts that seemed to contradict one another. _Make up with him, you'll be happy, both of you...Don't, you fool! He's making sure you can live without him so he can make up with you! Be strong. Ignore any signs of pleading coming from him!_ Sho stopped his slow walking, pausing just about four feet from Kei, plastering on a fake smile. "Oh, well, you know... I'm just so used to the nighttime life that I've decided just to keep my life like this. It just seems more... normal." Sho could have sworn that Kei's smile faltered for a fraction of a moment.

He knew that if it had been anyone else sitting there on those steps that had run out on him, he would have been yelling and screaming at them. But something about Kei made his tongue freeze mid-sentence. Trying to act more casual than he felt, he stuck his hands inside his trench coat pockets.

_**No one will tell me**_

_**My chest was smeared red...**_

"How's life for you?" Sho asked, his voice quivering a bit. Kei seemed unusually calm to Sho, who was trying not to splurge out everything he wanted to say all the while fighting back stinging tears that weren't visible yet... he hoped.

"The usual... hiding by day, awake by night." Kei replied, standing up, his smile now faded, his eyes stone-cold. "Living the hardships of a marked monster that no one dares to come near."

"What!" Sho blurted out on accident. He would have clamped his hands over his mouth, but it would have been too obvious to Kei.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" Kei said, venom beginning to form on the edge of his words. "You're not a vampire. You don't know the hardships I have to go through. No one comes near me. Not even Shinji or Toshi."

"But I—"

"You don't count!" Kei spat at him. "We were too close to each other in the first place!" He swiftly stepped forward, grasping Sho's shoulders. He placed his left leg on the inside of Sho's left leg, bringing their waists dangerously closer than Sho had expected. Kei brought his right hand up and stroked Sho's right cheek. Sho, on the other hand, was breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Every time Kei's hand brushed his cheek, he shuddered, trying to suppress his nervous system of movement. More than anything, he longed to wrap his arms around Kei and drag him back to his bed ...or could he do it right there on the sidewalk in front of Shinji's bar? No... he couldn't. He was praying that Kei didn't notice how hard he was suppressing to lean down and kiss him.

_**I want only you to understand**_

_**Why I must return...**_

"Besides," Kei said smoothly. "You seem to be doing fine without me. I knew you'd come to live without me once I left you alone long enough. Although," he added with a small chuckle, "I didn't expect it to be this soon. Only a day and a half? I would have thought it to take at least a week or two." Kei slid his hands onto Sho's chest and pushed away from him. Sho automatically rubbed where Kei had pushed off of him, whimpering inaudibly.

"I'll see you around, Sho." Kei said, staring at him hard and walking down the walkway and down the street, breaking into a run once he reached the sidewalk. Sho pivoted on the spot, following Kei with his eyes.

"Goodbye..." he whispered after Kei, tears welling in his eyes. He wiped them away on the back of the sleeve of his trench coat. He turned back around to the steps, hoping on false hope that the true Kei, the one he had known and loved (and still did), would be there smiling brightly, wanting to come back to him.

Sho didn't know how long it took him or how long he wandered around blindly, but he finally made it home, exhausted, his face covered in tears. In the darkened house, Sho threw his trench coat down and headed to his bedroom, feeling dejected and depressed.

_**Far off in this endlessly continuing white earth**_

_**My voice that's crying out can no longer reach anyone**_

Tired of the world, Sho threw himself down on top of his bed and cried. He missed Kei so much, but how Kei acted that night made him feel as though he had wasted all that time, all that energy, paying attention to the vampire. He felt unloved, cut off from the rest of the world, with no one to turn to. When the tears stopped for a few minutes, Sho flipped over and stared at the dark ceiling.

"I love Kei...no matter how horrible he is..." Sho choked out through sobs. "No—matter... what— I'll love him…" his voice broke off as new tears swelled. He threw off his shirt and quickly crawled under the puffy white covers of his bed, pressing his head into the pillow to stifle his loud sobs.

Minutes later, he fell asleep, crying harder than he ever had before because he knew that he had lost the only person he ever loved...

_**Like it's concealing this body's pains**_

_**I'm embraced by kindness from the sky...

* * *

**_

**KEI

* * *

**

Once he had reached his little "hideout" in the alleyway, the sun was almost below the horizon, and everything was in shadow completely. Kei saw no harm in going to Shinji's bar just to sit at the front.

Quickly he made his way there to find it already closed. Kei found this strange because the sun had just set. He didn't feel like going back to his hideout, since he knew Sho had left to go somewhere, so he sat on the stone steps.

About ten minutes later, as Kei was beginning to become bored, his ennui ended as he watched Sho stop at the front of the awning-covered pathway. Kei couldn't help but smile slightly when Sho turned around to leave and did a double-take. "Hello Sho." Kei said to the man, who turned around completely.

"I didn't see you there—" Sho began to walk slowly towards him, "—Kei."

Kei smiled gracefully, trying to stay sitting on the stone steps. All he wanted to do was say he was sorry, but apologizing wasn't something he did normally... "How's it going for you? Still coming out at night, I see." Kei said calmly, much calmer than how he felt. He stared into Sho's cerulean eyes, which seemed to shimmer with sadness.

_**The moon reflected in those eyes is pretty**_

_**Even as the night is not finished**_

Sho stopped his slow walking, pausing just about four feet from Kei. He smiled, but Kei could tell it wasn't real. "Oh, well, you know ...I'm just so used to the night-time life that I've decided just to keep my life like this. It just seems more... normal."

Kei's smile faltered for a moment, seeing how stubborn Sho still was about his life. But Kei didn't care... he loved Sho, and he could adjust. When he stuck his hands inside of his trench coat pockets, Kei could tell that Sho was just as nervous and as anxious as he was.

"How's life for you?" Sho asked, his voice quivering a bit. To Kei, he seemed to be doing well keeping his emotions hidden... except for the small tears in the corners of his eyes.

_**Far off in this endlessly continuing white earth**_

_**My voice that's crying out can no longer reach anyone**_

"The usual…hiding by day, awake by night." Kei replied standing up, his smile now faded, his eyes stone-cold. _Where is this coming from!_ He thought to himself. "Living the hardships of a marked monster that no one dares to come near."

"What!" Sho blurted out. On accident, too, Kei suspected.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" Kei said, venom beginning to form on the edge of his words. Where was he getting this from! "You're not a vampire. You don't know the hardships I have to go through. No one comes near me. Not even Shinji or Toshi." Really? Even he didn't know that...

"But I—"

"You don't count!" Kei spat at him. "We were too close to each other in the first place!" Where was this hatred coming from? He loved Sho. He swiftly stepped forward, grasping Sho's shoulders. He placed his left leg on the inside of Sho's left leg, bringing their waists together a lot closer than he had expected to. Kei brought his right hand up and stroked Sho's right cheek. He could hear Sho breathing heavily and could feel him shudder every time Kei stroked his cheek. Kei was making sure that Sho didn't try to move any closer because he didn't know if he could handle it. Kei didn't know how he was handling what he was doing right now.

_**Deeply in this endlessly continuing white earth**_

_**I'm still falling and cannot be healed by anyone**_

"Besides," Kei said smoothly. "You seem to be doing fine without me. I knew you'd come to live without me once I left you alone long enough. Although," he added with a small chuckle, "I didn't expect it to be this soon. Only a day and a half? I would have thought it to take at least a week or two." Kei slid his hands onto Sho's chest and pushed away from him. He watched as Sho reached up and rubbed his chest. Kei felt a huge urge to lean forward and make up, but he suppressed it with the unexplained anger.

"I'll see you around, Sho." Kei said, staring at him hard and walking down the walkway and down to the street, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He broke into a run once he reached the sidewalk and dove behind some bushes as he was out of Sho's line of vision.

Inside his fortress of bushes, he rested his head on his knees, letting the tears fall. What had come over him back there? How could he have done such a thing to Sho? Kei felt rotten inside and wanted to make it up to Sho, but how could he when Sho was thinking that Kei hated his guts?

_**Like being enveloped in that small body**_

_**I'm embraced by the wagtail's kindness...**_

Kei looked up suddenly when he heard a sniffling coming from the sidewalk. It was Sho, blindly walking home. He soon realized what he had to do. Swiftly, Kei began to run, taking shortcuts down deserted alleyways.

Silently, knowing that he had beaten Sho to the house, he clambered through the still-open window by the couch. Crouching low, he made his way into Sho's room, slinking into the shadowy corner just in time. Sho came through the door, his trench coat gone, probably thrown on the floor somewhere.

He watched as Sho collapsed onto the bed in agony. Kei then heard something he hadn't heard in the many years that he had known Sho; _he was crying._ It wasn't the usual pity-crying Sho did almost on a daily basis. It was real, true tears that made Kei let a soft sob loose. He had done something horrible to the person he loved. He had made them cry. He hadn't done that to anyone, ever (not counting his victims) and it saddened him deeply.

_**I lie with the kindness from the sky**_

Kei lifted his head a bit as he heard soft talking after a few minutes. "I love Kei... no matter how horrible he is..." Sho choked out through sobs. Kei stifled a sob of his own at the heart-wrenching love Sho was showing. "No—matter... what— I'll love him..." his voice broke off as new tears swelled. Kei watched as Sho threw off his shirt and quickly crawled under the covers of his bed, pressing his head into the pillow to stifle his loud sobs.

Kei listened intently and minutes later, Sho fell asleep, still crying. Slowly, Kei crawled over to the edge of Sho's bed, tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Kei whimpered to the crying, sleeping Sho. "I—I just wanted you to—to go through—what I have to go through—everyday." He stifled another sob. "I—realized tonight that—that it was too much—too much for me to—to ask of you." He buried his face in the white covers of Sho's bed. "I'm sorry..."

Time trailed off...

_**And am embraced by the earth's warmth...

* * *

**_

Well…I guess I will get more done now that there's finals……I had geometry today…it wasn't too bad…

Lyrics are Seki-ray... they seem to fit well.

More to come sooner since I randomly had inspiration during history the other day for the final chapter…you'll love it…trust me. I do...I wish they had it in the movie...all the fangirls would be like: "OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heh. You'll just have to wait!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Soon To Be Coming Along

Thee last chapter. I am assuming.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Soon to be Coming Along**

**  
**Sho woke up abruptly, feeling too warm. Something heavy was wrapped around him. Had he put the winter covers on in his sleep again? He felt a soft, warm wind hit his face. Scared that he had left the window open and that burglars had abducted him (although it seemed rather farfetched), Sho took a deep intake of breath. A smell hit his nose that was all-too-familiar and seemed out of place, yet in the right place at the same time. Slowly, he opened his eyes and had to stifle a scream, instead forcing himself to take another deep breath. _It was Kei._

He couldn't believe it. Kei was there, in front of him, sleeping soundly. _How was that possible! _Kei was back with Sho and he wasn't awake waiting for him! And he had just yelled at him that night in front of his brother's bar! Sho was utterly stunned.

_**For once in my life I have someone who needs me  
Someone I've needed so long  
For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me  
And somehow I know I'll be strong**_

Sho, in excitement, watched the vampire sleep. Kei's eyelids twitched every so often. His mouth was slightly agape, showing the pointed canines that marked him as a vampire. His blonde hair was a bit ruffled, barely falling over his eyes, his face tearstained just a bit, but more than he had ever seen on Kei's face. Sho began to breathe faster in excitement as he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He jumped slightly as Kei shifted in his sleep, realizing that the vampire had his arms wrapped around his waist. He watched as Kei slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. "KEI!" Sho yelled, making Kei flinch from the noise.

To Kei's surprise, Sho wrapped his own arms around him and pressed his head into Kei's bare chest (Kei silently wondered how his shirt had gotten off in the first place), sobbing in joy, mouthing the many things he wanted to say at that moment. Quickly, he slid up to stare straight into Kei's brown eyes, which were mixed with emotions. He smiled quickly before plunging his tongue readily into Kei's mouth, where he felt the perfect teeth and tasted the familiar saliva. He continued until Kei's arms left his waist and grasped his shoulders, pushing him to the side. Kei stared at Sho, who was breathing heavily, a smile on his face, but his eyes held worry that Kei was still angry with him.

"God I've missed that," Kei replied to the kiss. He smiled warmly as Sho made an odd noise in between a sob and a happy screech.

_**For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew  
Someone warm like you  
Would make my dreams come true**_

"But—but—" Sho stammered, losing his joyous sobs/screeches. "But—you—last night... and the fight... and me—not counting—the closeness—" Kei laughed, pressing his finger up to Sho's lips to silence his ranting.

"Sho-chan," he said, eyes twinkling. Sho was startled. Kei had _never_ called him 'Sho-chan' before. "I don't know where any of that came from. Even I can't hold in my emotions sometimes. That's been building up inside of me for years now... why I chose to blow up at _you_, I don't know... it just happens..." he trailed off for a moment, keeping Sho in suspense. "But I do know—" He pressed his head into Sho's bare chest, listening to the man's heartbeat, "—that I love you..."

_**For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
Not like it hurt me before**_

"But—" Sho began, all of the questions beginning to pour out of him. "Why did you leave in the first place? I mean—I just don't understand why you had to—"

"Do I need reasons?" Kei asked, looking up at Sho, his eyes full of distress. "Sho, you were so stubborn at times when I knew you wanted to stay with me and be like me, but _it's not fun_. Nothing's fun about living on the death of others... Sho—" he noticed Sho's dejected reaction. "—that's why I never want you to be a vampire—because I don't want you to suffer. I love you too much to let you suffer."

"Really?" Sho asked, awestruck. He had never thought of it that way before.

"Yes..." Kei said softly, brushing a stray strand of Sho's bangs out of the man's face. "I'd do anything for you _but_ that's because it would be subjecting you to pain and misery for eternity... and I couldn't stand that heavy guilt. That's much worse that just hospitalizing you..." Sho laughed, beginning to run his hand through Kei's pluffy hair.

"Ah, how well I remember that," he said through laughter.

"You know that's really not that funny..." Kei said, chuckling slightly despite himself. "I still feel bad about it."

"I healed, didn't I?" Sho said, still laughing softly. "I'm here laughing with you in my bed, aren't I?"

_**For one, I have something I know won't desert me  
I'm not alone anymore**_

"Are we in your bed?" Kei asked, looking around. "It's bigger..."

"Yeah, I got a new one while you were gone... which reminds me—" Sho said offhandedly. "I think I've been cleaning in my sleep..."

Kei laughed quite childishly. "That is the stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard you say, Sho-kun." He said. Sho gave him one of his famous 'Are you wearing my pants?' looks. "_Sho! _You're so stupid! _I've _been coming in after you've been sleeping and cleaning it up—" he dared a glance at Sho, who still looked the same, "—and carrying you to your bed, which I now realize is a lot bigger... when did you buy it?"

"The day after you left..." Sho said. Suddenly, he punched Kei on the shoulder. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT AND COME BACK! I'VE BEEN SUFFERING HERE AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU WERE HERE EVERY NIGHT?" Kei was laughing hysterically.

"Yep." Was all he had to say... or all he _could_ say through his laughter.

"But then why'd you stay tonight?" Sho asked. Kei stopped laughing, although he was still grinning.

_**For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it  
As long as I know I have love, I can make it**_

"Hmm... well... I think I got caught up in so many of my emotions that I forgot we were fighting and I must've just crawled into the bed, thinking that I was still welcome here..."

"But Kei—" Sho said, leaning down and kissing Kei's forehead lightly. "—you're _always_ welcome here..." Kei smiled, but then looked up at Sho.

"But isn't this _my _house?"

Sho laughed. "Yeah. It is. But _I've_ been running it for the past few days." Kei gave him a look. "Okay, okay. _You_'ve been running it, but _I_'ve been living here." Kei chortled, making Sho give him a funny look.

"Sorry, it's just—" the vampire paused for a moment, looking up at Sho and smiling innocently. "—you're an idiot." Kei laughed while Sho pouted.

"That's _not_ funny!" he whined childishly.

**_For once in my life, I have someone who needs me…_**

"Neither is putting you in the hospital," Kei shot back at him (it wasn't in anger, though), clasping a hand over Sho's mouth to stop him from arguing back. "Now—" Kei whispered, pushing himself up so his eyes were even with Sho's. "—what shall I do with you?" he thought out loud lustfully. Sho's eyes widened, knowing what Kei meant. He had enjoyed it before, but it was extremely painful and tiring. He made a move to get Kei's hand off of his mouth so he could protest (even though he wanted to), but it failed miserably.

"Oh, stop fussing..." Kei said, lifting his hand off of Sho's mouth and replacing it with his own mouth before Sho could say anything. Their tongues fought for a few moments before Kei pushed his tongue into Sho's mouth.

_**In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun  
You looked like you were going to cry eternal goodbye**_

Kei seemed too intent on delving through Sho's mouth, trying to memorize what it felt and tasted like, he didn't have time to do much of anything else. So Sho began to unzip his own pants, throwing them across the room. He moved on to Kei's pants, but as he unzipped them, he was stopped by Kei. His hand had grasped Sho's wrist, but it wasn't a rough grip because Sho continued to pull Kei's pants off. Kei shuddered, coming in contact with Sho's cold hands, which were now fumbling to pull Kei's pants off the rest of the way.

Kei tightened his grip on Sho's wrist, stopping the man's fumbling hands, which wasn't at all like Sho's normal graceful style. He guided Sho's hand farther down, and pretty much shoving Sho's hand out of the way so he could get his pants off faster.

Kei's lips left Sho's and traveled farther and farther down Sho's body, pausing briefly at his neck and chest, finally stopping around Sho's navel. He could feel Sho's fingers wrapping themselves into his hair, but he didn't mind, as long as they didn't catch and get caught... _that_ would hurt.

_**The glittering waves played with your innocent profile  
You are lovely as you run past me barefoot on the sandy beach**_

Kei couldn't bother with preparation, so he pulled Sho's legs apart painfully and thrust himself deeply into Sho. Sho moaned loudly, wishing that all of his senses weren't on fire. He wanted badly to be able to feel Kei inside _and_ outside of him, but it was very hard when all he could concentrate on was the burning pain shooting through every single nerve in his body. Finally, after much anticipation and moaning, the pain subsided slightly. It was barely enough alleviation to allow Sho to speak, gasping for breath, and grabbing onto the pillows about his head. "Kei—" Sho whimpered, still trying to ignore the pain. "God Kei—it hurts—I... I can't move—!"

"But I can," Kei whispered back lustfully, grinding his hips into Sho's, making the man cry out in pain. "And that's the important part." He thrust himself farther into Sho, trying to ignore Sho's responsive ear splitting cry of pleasure. He began to move stronger and faster, feeling pleasure each time Sho gasped for breath, Sho's hips thrusting with the rhythm of Kei's. But to Kei, something wasn't right. He wanted all of it to last but if he continued in this fast-paced fashion, he'd wear himself out, if he didn't injure Sho first. He slowed his thrusts down, then stopped altogether, listening intently for Sho's breathing to slow, which was still heavy and quick-paced. Sho's voice startled Kei out of his semi-daze.

_**Your name written in the sand and the seashells decorating it  
Are swept away by the waves in front of the two of us**_

"Don't—stop," Sho whispered, his voice filled with pleasure and longing. Painfully, he lifted his head up off the pillows and crashed his mouth into Kei's, making Kei suddenly push farther into Sho.

In response, trying to lessen the pain, Sho wrapped his legs tightly around Kei's waist, his back arching dangerously, letting his head fall back into the pillows, his throat on fire with the sound of his voice crying out as loud as possible. "Almost there," Kei whispered as Sho stopped his screaming for a moment, his voice beginning to throb with pain, like the rest of his body.

"No," Sho whimpered, barely managing to lift his head off of the pillows to bring his lips up to Kei's ear. "Make it last." He licked Kei's cheek and feel back onto the pillows once more, closing his eyes, bracing himself for the worst—and the best at the same time. Kei didn't move at first, which made Sho open his eyes, anger was in their depths for a fleeting moment. "Kei?"

"Are you sure?" Kei asked apprehensively.

_**The blue sky whispers softly, the red sunlight embraced us  
I closed my eyes as I held you as well**_

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Sho snapped, coughing. He tried to sit up, but it was painful since Kei was on top of him, pinning him to the bed and Kei pushed him back into the pillows easily. "That didn't stop you a week ago!" Kei shrugged slightly. "Kei—it's not about what I want, it's about what pleases you—I'll enjoy it no matter what." His eyes flooded with lust.

Kei smiled, leaning downward, and enveloped Sho's lips within his own. He thrust his hips as hard and as provokingly as he could, releasing his pent-up emotions into Sho.

_**A great many joys or sadness, countless meetings or farewells  
Just the same as back then, it's watching kindly the orange sun**_

Sho tried to hold his breath, because it hurt even to breathe. White-hot flames were slowly inching through his body, spreading down his fingers and toes, up to his brain, which told him that he needed air. He couldn't stand it any longer, it was way too painful. Sho took a deep breath and screamed. Kei didn't have time to cover his ears, but he tried to think of a way to silence the man.

Swiftly, Kei leaned forward and rammed his tongue into Sho's mouth, silencing the penetrating scream. Sho closed his eyes, unaware of what Kei was doing, and screamed into the vampire's mouth. Sho came onto his and Kei's stomachs. Kei groaned and pulled away from the kiss, slamming harder into Sho and making them both moan loudly. Sho barely felt hot liquid shoot into him, coating his insides. Kei gripped Sho's shoulders and, one last time, thrust into him, spilling himself inside of Sho.

Kei turned their bodies so that he was next to Sho, and slowly began to pull himself out of Sho. He was stopped abruptly when he heard Sho's hoarse, weary voice.

_**At that time, the two of us were dreaming about eternity  
We held each other and laughed like we'd never part**_

"Stay..." Sho whispered breathlessly, his eyes half open. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kei, smiling weakly and closing his eyes slowly once again. Kei smiled in response, wrapping his own arms tighter around Sho's sweat-drenched body. As their lips touched, they fell asleep, knowing that neither of them would ever lose the other ever again...

_**Eternal Goodbye...

* * *

**_

How'd you all like it? I came up with the idea in my sleep a few nights ago... which reminds me of something slash-filled in my dream... Ah well.

Lyrics are _For Once In My Life_ by Stevie Wonder and _Orenji No Taiyou_ by Gackt and Hyde! I heard the Stevie Wonder lyrics on the radio and thought—'Hey, these aren't bad!' So I put 'em in.

And a few times I almost typed 'Gackt' in for 'Sho', I don't know why…and then I started typing 'Sho and Gackt' rather than 'Kei and Sho' which was beginning to scare me imagining it…_(shudders)_

And pray for my mom and dad. Everything's been going well with the transplant, but a lot of fluid has been building up underneath the kidney so they have to install a fluid drainer thingy…or something…it sounds like a painful operation…and my mom…well, she's dealt with it all so far (which is about five weeks) and now its beginning to weigh on her all at once (since its almost Christmas), so pray that she doesn't have a mental breakdown within the next few weeks.

Oh yeaaaah…while I'm thinking of it, Kristal, my slash-freaky friend (best friend, of course) (Even though she can write extremely better than I can) wrote a quick fic for you all:

Kei entered the room. Sho was sitting down, completely naked. Amen.

It was very funny in Biology…Annnywaaay…( and completely naked is supposed to be crossed out, but the HTML wasn't working...)

I was gonna have the lemonness be at the beginning, but I decided I wanted to end it with a bang! and thus it happened. It's probably bad...Review, please!

Hope you enjoyed the fic! I'm thankful to you all who read it and reviewed and those who didn't review, too. There should be a sequel (or two) coming soon, but I need to plan them out first…Merry Christmas to you all!

Tixxana


End file.
